The Primordial
by Yuudai1224
Summary: A entity that possessed enormous power; power that was cast aside for many Millennia, has finally been reawakened in the form of a young man. Non-perverted/Intelligent/Vastly Powerful Issei.
1. Chapter 1

The Primordials, the first race of beings and deities to come into existence, predated the powerful entities known as the Titans and their descendants, the Gods. Beings of pure elements with cosmic attributes, the Primordials formed the absolute fabric of the Universe, representing the very aspects of nature.

Aether (the personification of Light), Ananke (the personification of Necessity), Chaos (the personification of the Void), Chronos (the personification of Time), Erebeus (the personification of Darkness), Eros (the personification of Desire), Gaia (the personification of the Earth), Hemera (the personification of the Day), Hydros (the personification of Primordial Waters), Nesoi (the personification of Islands), Nyx (the personification of the Night), Ophion (the personification of Serpants), Ourea (the personification of Mountains), Phanes (the personification of Procreation), Pontus (the personification of Water), Tartarus (the personification of Torment), Thalassa (the personification of the Sea), Thesis (the personification of Creation), and Uranus (the personification of the Sky) were the center of the Primordial Deities. Astronomical in size, and possessing vast prodigious strength, along with cosmic elemental Divine powers, they were easily predated to be the absolute strongest entities in the Universe.

However, contributing to their mighty strength, a vast outbreak formed between the Primordial Gods themselves. The war was so climatic and massive, that it had caused numerous of natural disasters to exist throughout the world. Realizing that the near destruction of the world was caused from their own conflicts, the Primordial Gods combined all of their powers, amalgamating into one single supreme being.

This almighty being, possessing all of the powers of the Primordial Gods, harbored a tremendous and monumental amount of power, far surpassing that of its many fusees. Deriving its powers from the original Primordial Gods, the new entity reanimated the world, freeing it from the damages its many fusees had caused.

With its power, the entity had managed to regenerate the world back to its original state. As time went by, the entity spawned the secondary powerful beings known as the Titans, and following them, the Gods. After so many years of its existence, and its confidence that the world would be safe, the fused entity voluntarily chose to fade into existence, its passing creating new formed natural landscapes, and new lands and seas. It's colossal power, however was not passed on, and continued to flow endlessly throughout the Universe as time went on, waiting until it was needed again.

* * *

**Many Millenia Later**

In a large sized hospital, the piercing scream of a woman giving childbirth could be heard.

"Push! You can do it! Come on, Mrs. Hyoudou, you can do it!"

Mrs. Hyoudou, encouraged by her doctor's words, began to push, feeling her baby emerging out of her womb. Mrs. Hyoudou had short brown hair with warm yellow-brown eyes. Her eyes were shut tight in pain.

"Hmmm, AHHHH!" Her husband, Mr. Hyoudou stood by her, wincing in pain as his wife gripped his hand none too softly. The Hyoudou male had brown hair, and brown eyes covered by glasses.

"It's ok-OW!- honey. You're doing great! Just keep pushing!"

Mrs. Hyoudou gave a final push, and the doctor smiled, holding the baby in front of the couple.

"It's a boy!" The couple smiled in happiness, kissing each other.

The doctor wrapped the newborn, and handed him to his parents, the Hyoudous' themselves smiling in adoration. Mrs. Hyoudou happily accepted her son, cradling him in her arms. The newborn had brown hair, inherited from his father, and his fluttering eyes were a warm brown color, like his mother's eyes. Mrs. Hyoudou noticed the size of her son, and tilted her head, looking at her husband.

"He's so small, honey." She said. "Almost like a plush toy."

Mr. Hyoudou raised an amused eyebrow, and looked at his son with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure in no time, he'll be just as tall as me!"

The newborn Hyoudou closed his eyes, sleeping quietly in his mother's embrace. The Hyoudou couple grinned at each other. Mrs. Hyoudou gushed.

"Honey, what should we name him?" Mr. Hyoudou peered at his newborn son with a curious expression.

"Hmm." He put his hand under his chin, and scratched it. Then a thought came to him, and he smiled.

"Issei." Mrs. Hyoudou looked up in surprise at her husband, who grinned sheepishly at her.

"It was my great-grandfather's name." His wife smiled warmly, and she looked back down to their sleeping son.

"Yes. I love it."

She kissed the newly named Issei on the forehead, and embraced him much more softly towards her.

"Issei."

"_My special little Issei_."

**Note:**

Don't worry, I'm still going to focus on my other stories. It was just that this idea came to me, and I felt compelled to write it. Sorry if I keep jumping around stories. The alternate ideas just seem interesting to me.

Anyway, have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou knew their son was special and exceptional in his own way. But there was something off about Issei. He seemed to exude a otherworldly aura about him. As Issei grew older, his parents began to notice a great change within their son.

When Issei was five years old, his body began to go through a great change. Much to the shock of Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou, they noticed that Issei had developed super-powered capabilities. One incident had occurred, involving Issei's enhanced super hearing. Issei and his parents were invited to a friend's cookout, and all of the noisy children, and the music all manifested at once.

His super hearing causing him to be susceptible to the loud noise, Issei clutched his ears in pain, and ran back into the host's house, looking around to find somewhere to hide. To his relief, he found a closet, and eagerly entered it, closing it behind him. He closed his ears tightly, struggling to cancel out the noise. Mrs. Hyoudou, catching sight of her son running away, went to chase after him. When she went inside the host's house, she could hear whimpering from a nearby closet. Her eyes softened as she went over to the closet.

"Issei..."

The response was another whimper from Issei, and she heard a cry from her son.

"Mommy..."

Mrs. Hyoudou frowned in great worry for her son.

"Issei, it's all right. Mommy's here." Another soft whimper was uttered from Issei, increasing the concern of his mother.

"Okāsan." Issei began. "Everything's too loud. A-and the noise won't stop..."

Torn by her son's pain, Mrs. Hyoudou lowered her voice softly, verbally reaching for her son.

"Then let it be silent. Focus on my voice, Ise. Imagine you're on a large mountain, the ocean's waters clashing onto to the rocks. Can you imagine it, honey?"

Her son's breathing was slowing, taking deep breaths. Mrs. Hyoudou smiled warmly.

"Do you see it, Ise?"

Inside the closet, Issei seemed to be recovering. The piercing echoes of the sounds he had experienced were starting to fade, indicating he was now in control of his super hearing. His hearing healed, he slowly opened the door, the first sight being his mother, who smiled softly. Issei sniffled and rubbed his eyes, his mother patting his head gently.

"I...see it, Mommy."

Mrs. Hyoudou wrapped her arms around her son, embracing him tightly. Issei accepted his mother's embrace, feeling safer within her grasp.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

Their field trip ended, the elementary students crowded back on the travelling school bus. As students crowded on, a 7 year old Issei stood nervously, being the last person in line. He quietly walked in after the students, and immediately upon entering the bus, he looked around, trying to look for a seat. His soft brown eyes appeared downcast in sadness, until he saw a empty seat. His hope flared, Issei walked over to the seat, and stopped in surprise when he saw a person already occupying a seat.

It was a girl sitting alone all by herself. She had long dark brown hair that swept all the way down to her back, and a fringe swept to one side of her face. Her skin was pale, and she had stoic brown eyes. The girl was clad in a red turtleneck, and dark blue jeans. She was holding a novel in her hand. Noticing the curious look Issei was giving her, the girl gave him an almost cold look. Issei, his nervousness now increased at the girl's cool gaze, looked down in shyness.

"U-um. Is that seat taken?"

He pointed to the large leftover space on the seat, between the girl. The girl didn't say anything, and was about to speak until a voice interrupted her.

"Hey look! _Weird-sei_ has a crush on Naomi!" Issei looked up, and to the left to see one of the bullies who often harassed him. Issei pouted, while the bully smirked nastily at him.

"No, I was just-!"

But his words were cut off, when the whole crowd of kids were singing.

"_Weird-sei_ and Naomi, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Issei glared at the kids, while the girl, her name revealed as Naomi, glared darkly at the kids ridiculing her. Issei turned back to Naomi with an apologetic look, while the girl just stared coldly at him. With a sigh, she scooted away, so Issei could squeeze into the seat.

It was going to be a long trip back to the student's school, so Issei chose to rest, closing his eyes in peace. Naomi glanced at her seat mate, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. As she peered at Issei, her usual stoic brown eyes softened slightly.

Naomi usually appeared to be a lonely child at times. None of the students ever interacted with her, and nor did she ever interact with any of them. It was never a matter of whether or not she was nervous to meet someone new. She simply never had the desire to do so. All of the kids that went to the school annoyed her greatly. Except...Issei Hyoudou.

Her eyes widened as a memory came to her mind.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

At the school playground, the kids were happily playing. Some kids occupied themselves with the swings, monkey bars, and slides. Naomi Rin however, sat down on the bench, engrossed in her reading. She looked up at the kids with an emotionless expression. As she looked around her surroundings, she noticed a young boy with short brown hair, and soft brown eyes looking forlornly at the kids enjoying themselves. The child occupied himself by playing in the sandbox, the sand getting into his hair.

Naomi kept her cool gaze upon the young boy. She felt something touching her hand, and she abruptly looked up to see a hefty weighted young male with a nasty grin. His eyes glinted dangerously towards Naomi.

"Whatcha reading, Naomi?"

Naomi glared darkly, and she gripped her book tightly, enclosing it in her arms.

"None of your business. Now leave me alone."

Unfortunately, the boy ignored her request, and promptly snatched Naomi's book from her harshly. Naomi looked at the boy in angered shock, and she reached up to grab the book from him. The boy pushed her down onto the ground, causing her to yelp in surprise and pain.

"OWW!"

Issei Hyoudou, hearing a sound of discomfort, looked over to the direction where Naomi and the boy were. His soft brown eyes narrowed, and he got up from the sandbox. After shaking the sand off of him, Issei walked over their direction.

The bully smirked as he lifted the book greatly over Naomi's reach. Naomi grunted as she jumped up, trying to reach for her book.

"Give her book back."

Surprised at the voice, the bully looked behind him to see Issei glaring up at him with a serious expression. Naomi gave her apparent savior a shocked look, while the bully smirked.

"_Weird-sei_, mind your own business." He turned back around, until Issei spoke yet again, this time with a angry edge.

"I said, give it back to her!"

The bully rolled his eyes, and he turned around to look at Issei. He smiled evilly.

"And just who's gonna make me, you, _Weird-sei_? Yeah right!"

He laughed annoyingly, furthering Issei's rage.

Naomi glared up at the bully, but then she looked up at the sky. The sky was getting darker. Her eyes widening in shock, Naomi clutched her throat, trying to catch her breath. Looking around her, her eyes widened even further, as she noticed something different about Issei. His body was covered in a large aura. The aura entirely surrounded Issei's body, seemingly increasing in size. Naomi looked on in shock, and she looked up at the bully who stepped back.

"W-what the?! What's with you _Weird-se_i?!"

Issei didn't respond, the aura increasing greatly. Naomi struggled to breathe, a feeling of suffocation beginning to arise in the air.

The aura around suddenly formed into a sphere shaped barrier that encased Issei within. The bully took a few steps back, trying to hide his fear.

"Q-quit it, _Weird-sei_!"

That was the last straw, as Issei's pupils constricted, and he emitted a bellow. As he screamed, a immense surge of vast energy covered the air. Naomi, unfamiliar with the new sense, could only grip the bench, trying to regain her balance. The bully, however, was not so lucky, and was overcome by the pressure of the vast energy sent by Issei. The bully was flown far away, causing him to drop Naomi's book, and he ended up crashing into a bush.

All of a sudden, the suffocating flux of energy had faded away, the sky returning to normal. The breeze finally calming down, Issei's aura began to disappear, before being reabsorbed into his body.

Naomi, regaining her balance, looked on in astonishment at Issei, who seemed to have calmed down. His head shot up, and he walked away from Naomi. Naomi followed her savior's direction with wide eyes, until she could no longer see him.

"Here."

Naomi jumped in shock, and she turned around to see Issei holding her book in front of her. Her brown eyes gazing at him, she slowly retrieved her book from him. The calm Issei gave her a gentle nod.

"Issei!"

Issei turned around to see his mother. A cheerful smile grew on his face, and he rushed towards her, hugging her in happiness. Naomi stood shell-shocked, unable to believe what she had just witnessed.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naomi looked at the sleeping Issei with a almost downcast look on her face.

'I never did thank him for doing that.' She tilted her head, and she reached to touch Issei's shoulder, with the intention to wake him up. But she hesitated, before retreating her hand. She decided to let him sleep. Issei was silently breathing in and out as he slept peacefully.

* * *

**Issei's Dream**

19 beings that were astronomical in size, fought endlessly with each other. The beings appeared to be in a war, as the area around them began to deteriorate as a result. A series of natural disasters began to occur. Tornadoes, hurricanes, and tsunamis decimated the area around the world. The 19 beings suddenly ceased in their war, and they individually looked around in their surroundings. As they peered about, an aura surrounded the 19 beings, and they began to pull towards each other, and a bright flash covered the area, imploding in its wake.

A new being emerged, and with a wave of its hand, pieces of the world began to reform, the area around it regenerating back to its unharmed state.

* * *

**End of Issei's Dream **

Issei's eyes shot open, and he jumped up in shock. Naomi looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Issei was breathing heavily, his heart racing rapidly. Naomi, unfamiliar on how to comfort others, attempted to place her hand upon him, until there was a crash that shook the bus.

The bus trialed across the bridge, crashing into a river. The bus turned upside down, causing the occupants to turn over in the bus. The students gripped their seats, however, Issei was not so lucky. When the bus turned over, Issei was flown back, and he was ejected out of the window, falling deep into the river. Naomi, the only one who had witnessed this, hurriedly tried to reach for Issei's hand before he was flown back.

The students screamed in terror, as the bus continued to sink into the river. The water flowed into the window, passing into the bus. The bus overflowed with water, almost suffocating the students. They struggled to rise up to the surface, preventing the water from reaching them. Naomi breathed harshly, looking through the window frantically for Issei. But he was nowhere to be seen.

Just then, before the bus could sink deeper into the river, it was suddenly lifted up. With the students unable to see him, Issei, putting his enhanced strength to use, lifted the bus up to safely. He placed it down on the river bank.

The students, relieved that they were alive, cheered, and then they stopped when they saw a drenched Issei regaining his breath. Recovering from her seat, Naomi peered up and her brown eyes widened in shock.

'He's alive! He's really alive!' Issei, leaning on the bus to balance himself, tried to catch his breath. Feeling something in his ear, he patted his ear, water pouring out of it.

* * *

**10 Years Later**

Seventeen year old Issei Hyoudou smiled widely as he walked up to the school known as Kuoh Academy. Puberty was definitely spared upon him. His body was greatly developed, possessing a muscle-bound physique, and his height had increased, standing at 6 ft 2 inches. His eagerness was taken in opinion when a apathetic female voice laced with indifference spoke.

"You're acting like such a child, Issei."

Issei turned around to see an attractive woman with long dark brown hair, and cool brown eyes. She was dressed in a lime green turtleneck shirt, a dark pink miniskirt, and dark leggings. Issei rested his arms behind his head in excitement.

"Oh come on, Naomi-chan. You can't tell me you're not excited to be starting our second year."

Seventeen year old Naomi Rin gave him a cold look.

"Your idea of excitement is clearly not the same as mine."

Issei chuckled, and he gave Naomi a sheepish grin.

"Aw, lighten up." Issei said as he looked up the sky. Naomi glared at him.

"One can not simply lighten up Issei, especially when you are involved."

Issei blinked repeatedly, and then he grinned.

"I shall take that as a compliment." Issei cheerfully said, as he eagerly walked to the Kuoh Academy building.

Naomi gave him a cold glare, and with a huff, she shook her head in annoyance, following Issei into the school building.

Unbeknownst to them, a crimson-haired young woman with a well-endowed figure, peered down at Issei and Naomi, her eyes narrowed in deep concentration.

"_Interesting_."


	3. Chapter 3

"Remind me again why you're friends with those idiots." Naomi said with a scowl.

School had just ended, and Issei and Naomi were walking out of the building, trailing behind the crowd of students. Issei chuckled at his companion's words.

"Oh come on, Naomi-chan." Issei said. "Matsuda and Motohama aren't all that bad once you get to know them."

Naomi's response was a scoff.

"That remains to be seen." Issei just smiled.

"Then it sure is a good thing that I'm not a pervert like them, huh?"

He grinned, receiving a glare from Naomi in return.

As the two continued their walk across the bridge, Issei looked at the book in Naomi's hands, and he rose a eyebrow in curiosity at the title.

"Mythology?"

Naomi looked at the book in her hands, and she nodded. Issei blinked in surprise.

"I didn't know you liked mythology." Naomi was about to answer, until the pair heard a saccharine voice.

"U-um pardon me.."

Issei and Naomi turned around to see a young woman with long black hair that fell to her hips and bright violet eyes. The girl wore a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. She gazed at Issei with a pink blush on her face, shuffling her knees in shyness.

"Are you Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei blinked in surprise, while Naomi sent the girl a glare.

"Issei, do you know this girl?" Naomi whispered.

Issei shook his head in response to her question.

"Nope, I've never seen her before in my life."

He straightened up, and he looked at the girl with a smile.

"Yep, that's me. And you are...?"

Yuuma looked down in shyness.

"My name is Yuuma Amano. I've seen you travel around this bridge a number of times. That's when I realized..."

Issei shared a mutual eyebrow raise with Naomi as they glanced at each other. Yuuma's blush started to deepen as she stuttered.

"W-wou... would you go out with me?!"

There was absolute silence. Issei's eyes widened in surprise, while Naomi's eyes narrowed in deep suspicion. She looked over to Issei, and saw a bit of uneasiness cross his face. But much to her surprise, his nervous expression morphed into a cheerful smile.

"Sure! Why not? Let's do it."

Both of the women gasped in shock. Although their emotions were obviously contrasted. Naomi's was an expression of astonishment, while Yuuma's was one of excitement.

"That's great!" She said with a cute and cheerful smile on her face. "You just made my day!" Naomi glared, and she set her sight to Issei.

"Issei, what are you-?"

Issei cut her off, flashing her with a mysterious smile on his face, which silenced Naomi quickly. Issei turned to the girl, and his smile widened.

"How about Sunday? That good for you?"

Yuuma nodded with a warm smile on her face. "That sounds great!"

Issei chuckled, and he waved the girl goodbye, as he walked away from her. Naomi glared in distrust at the girl, before following Issei. As the pair walked away, a sinister smile appeared on Yuuma's face.

* * *

**Issei's House**

Issei sighed as he walked into his living room, plopping down on his couch, placing his arms behind his head. He noticed a still standing Naomi shooting him a glare, and he sat up straight to look up at her.

"Something wrong?" Naomi's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, something's wrong, you baka! Why did you say yes to that Yuuma girl? You said yourself that you didn't know her!"

Issei just gave her a smile, and he clasped his hands together. He chuckled in amusement, tapping his foot. Naomi huffed.

"What exactly is so funny?" Issei looked to her, and his smile grew.

"What's funny, Naomi-chan, is that I'm onto her little game." Naomi rose an eyebrow.

"Game...?"

Issei pointed to her.

"That's right. Yuuma and I have never once met one another before. The fact that she asked me on a date, just out of the blue, means that she has some type of ulterior motive."

"And that ulterior motive is..?" Issei chuckled.

"That's the question. I don't know exactly what her motive is, but..." His grin grew in size. "That's the fun of it, Naomi-chan. It's so exciting. So many different motives. But there's also another thing I realized."

Naomi edged him on, prompting Issei to explain further.

"She wasn't human. Her aura definitely wasn't pure at all. I could sense it. I don't know what she is, but she certainly isn't normal. But that just makes it more interesting."

He sent Naomi another smile.

"Did you notice anything about her blush?"

Naomi shook her head. "What about it?"

Issei beamed in amusement, and he stood up. With a burst of speed, he rushed over towards Naomi, getting his face way too close to hers. A pink blush formed on Naomi's face, as she gave him a glare. Issei smiled, and he stepped back, clearly finding this situation amusing.

"See, Naomi-chan?" He began, pointing to the girl.

"You just blushed. Against your own will, as a matter of fact. But Yuuma... her blush was completely fake."

Naomi's eyes widened with shock, as Issei smirked and continued his explanation.

"She was forcing the blush to appear on her face. She assumed that by acting all cute and innocent, she could successfully swoon me, allowing her to deceive me into going out with her." Issei's grin widened as he turned around, walking back to the couch, with his arms stretched outwardly.

"But what she didn't count on, was that I'm already ahead of her in her own game."

He sat on his couch again, his leg resting on his other leg. "And now I wait." Naomi stared at Issei with a almost nervous look.

"You seem way too excited for this, Issei." Issei set his amused eyes towards her, and he smiled.

"Of course I am. I'm just waiting to see how this plays out. This Yuuma girl obviously wasn't normal. Chances are, something very interesting is going to happen. And when that occurs, I'll be ready." He crossed his arms with a grin.

"Oh, this is going to be _fun_."

He turned to the shell-shocked Naomi. "Set your watch, Naomi-chan." He turned to stare at the center of the living room, his smirk widening.

"_The game starts on Sunday_."

**Author's Note:**

_**One of the reviews stated that in the last chapter, I copied a scene from Man of Steel. In response to that, I have never actually seen the movie at all. So I apologize if it seemed similar, but I had come up with the revelation of Issei's growing powers in my head by myself. So again, sorry if the events in Chapter 2 seem similar to Man of Steel. And another apology. Sorry if this chapter seems too short. I will try to make some longer chapters, and also focus on my other stories.**_

_**You readers have a good day.**_

_**-Yuudai1224**_


	4. Chapter 4

**SATURDAY**

"I still say you're having way too much fun with this." Naomi said with an annoyed tone. Issei turned to her with a curious expression, and then he chuckled.

Since it was the weekend, and seeing as they did not have school, Issei and Naomi entertained themselves by walking around the mall.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Issei replied. Naomi shook her head and scoffed.

"I just don't understand why you said yes to her. You could have just said no, and just left it at that."

Issei shook his head with a smirk, putting his hands in his pockets.

"But where's the fun in that? Besides, if Yuuma's planning something, which I'm sure she is, it's definitely going to be something interesting."

Naomi just sighed and shook her head.

"Why are we at the mall anyway?"

Issei smiled. "There was this awesome looking trench coat I saw on one of those clothing commercials. It looked so epic I wanted to get it. So that's why we're here."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. 'A trench coat?'

The pair stopped at a clothing store and entered it. As he walked around the store, Issei searched for the desired trench coat. He looked in the aisle featuring jackets and coats, and his eyes widened. A grin split his face as he rushed over, with Naomi rolling her eyes and following the eager young man.

Naomi's eyes widened at the design. It was a long black trench coat, with shoulder pads as a feature, with the collar flipped up. Issei turned around and smiled at her, pointing at the desired coat.

"What do you think, Naomi-chan?"

Naomi narrowed her eyes, and peered closer at the trench coat. Looking for the price tag, she peeled the paper up, and her eyes shot open.

"Issei, this thing costs $3,000!" Issei rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that all?" A look of shock came to Naomi's face.

"What do you mean is that all?"

Then her eyes narrowed.

"You're not expecting me to pay for this, are you?"

Issei blinked in confusion, and then he stifled a chuckle.

"Of course not. I brought some money." Naomi rose an eyebrow, daring Issei to prove her wrong.

"There's no way you have that much money on you." She said in firm disbelief. Issei gave her a smirk.

"Naomi-chan must not know me that well.." Naomi rose an eyebrow at his statement.

Issei put out his hand, and a whirl of energy emerged. As Naomi looked on in shock, Issei's smile grew, and he closed his hand, the energy fading between his fingers. He opened his hand, and Naomi's eyes shot wide open. A bundle of one hundred dollar bills was set in Issei's hands. Naomi shakily pointed to her friend's hand.

"I-is that-?" Issei grinned.

"Yep. Exactly $3,000." A thought came to him. "Oh wait, they'll probably tax it too."

Another hundred bill plopped onto his hand, and he smiled.

"'Yep, that should do it."

With a cheerful smile, he hastily grabbed the trench coat, and rushed over to the cashier, leaving the shell-shocked Naomi.

* * *

**Issei's House**

After paying for his new coat, and arousing Naomi out her shocked gaze, the pair went all the way back to Issei's house. The two went up to Issei's room, shutting the down behind them, and they sat in their respective seats, Issei in his bed, and Naomi in Issei's desk chair.

The pair sat in mutual silence for a minute, until Naomi turned to Issei with a questioning glance.

"Issei?" The young man's reply was a curious look.

"What...was that back there? Back at the store." Issei rose a eyebrow in confusion, causing Naomi to roll her eyes.

"When you made money suddenly appear in your hand." Issei just stared at her for a few seconds, and then he smiled.

"Naomi-chan." He began. "You've known me since we were kids. You know I'm different from others. Frankly, I'm surprised on how shocked you were when I showed you that technique at the store."

Naomi just shook her head.

"I've seen what you can do, Issei. You have super strength, super speed, and what from what you showed me earlier, the apparent ability to create anything out of nothingness. Is there any other power you have, or rather, are there more _powers_?"

Issei adopted a thoughtful look on his face. He sat up on his bed, crossing his arms in contemplation.

"Hmm. Well, aside from what you mentioned, not much that I know of. I can sense an individual's aura, which not only allows me to tell if they're human or not, but it also tells me when they're lying or telling the truth." He looked out towards his window, peering at the sky. He got up from his bed and walked toward his window. Looking at it for a few moments, he turned back to look at Naomi.

"I can change the weather...when I feel like it. Sometimes if the sky gets too dark, I can change it back to its appearance when it's covered with sunlight. And when it's raining, I can make the rain stop."

Naomi looked on in listening intent.

"I don't really know what other powers I have. They always arose whenever I felt upset about something." He turned to look at Naomi. "I've learned to control some of my powers since then, but I can't help the feeling that I have more in my disposal." Naomi stared at Issei quietly.

Issei walked back to his bed, sitting softly on it. A look of seriousness was etched on his face. He turned to his companion.

"Can I tell you something?" Naomi blinked, but then she nodded in assent. Issei got comfortable on his bed, and he turned his position towards Naomi.

"When I was younger, I used to have this really strange dream. First, there would be complete darkness, like it was completely void of anything. Then about 19 giant like figures would appear. As soon as they appeared, aspects of the world would suddenly just...become animated. Mountains, Seas of water, the Sky, Light, Darkness, and so many aspects would come to life."

Naomi stared in amazement at Issei's description of his dream. But then she noticed Issei's face became slightly downcast, and that he was no longer looking at her, but at the ground. The young man continued his story.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but then the figures started combating with each other. Every impact each of them endured, a piece of the world began to dissolve away. I could see the natural disasters, the very same ones that newscasters report on. As parts of the world started to fade away, the same 19 giants stopped in their battle. And as I saw them looking around their surroundings, I felt that it wasn't their intention. I think they had realized that their fighting was starting to have destructive effect on the world."

Naomi's brown eyes were widened with absolute speechlessness. Issei then looked at her with a serious expression.

"Then something unusual happened. A pool of auras flowed around the giants. And they started to pull towards each other. In a flash, I had figured out they had combined into one single being."

Issei crossed his arms, closing his eyes in thought.

"I couldn't really make out the appearance of this new figure. But...I feel like I'm connected with it."

He opened his eyes, revealing a serious yet warm brown color.

"Next thing I knew, as soon as the figure appeared, the world started to regenerate. It was reforming, and I think it was because that fused being was rejuvenating it."

Issei sighed and he laid upon his bed.

"And that's it. The last thing I see, before the dream ends, is that fused giant turning to the center of the area around it, and...it's almost like it's looking at me."

Naomi didn't know what to say as she stared at Issei. She cast him a sad look.

'Is this what Issei feels? What he really thinks about? Is his cheerful yet annoying personality a facade?'

Naomi's thoughts were cut off as she heard a sigh from Issei. The young man got up from his bed and he gave a sad smile, turning to Naomi.

"But I guess that's how mystery works, huh Naomi-chan? There are just some things that I'm not aware of." He paused for a moment, and then his smile became wider. "Well, it's a good thing I like finding out new things, right?"

Naomi stared at Issei for a few moments, and then she smiled. No matter how annoying the young man was, Naomi always preferred a cheerful Issei. It always made her feel...warm. Of course, she wouldn't ever admit that to him. Issei would probably never let her forget it. She looked up at Issei, noticing the young man staring at his alarm clock. The time was 5:00 p.m. He held a mischievous grin on his face. Naomi raised an eyebrow, fighting back a amused smile.

"Something funny about the time, Issei?"

Issei shot her that familiar smirk, and he crossed his arms.

"In just 24 hours, Naomi-chan, the game starts." His smile grew. "I'm itching to see what happens. So many things, so many possible events could occur. And the best part about this is, I have a trick up my sleeve."

Naomi raised a thin eyebrow and crossed her arms, bringing her leg over the other.

"And what, pray tell, is this trick?"

Issei just gave her a chuckle, his brown eyes shining with amusement.

* * *

**NEXT DAY/SUNDAY**

Issei; clad in a white long sleeved button down open shirt and blue jeans, with the shirt covered by his newly bought black trench coat, looked down at his watch. He stood at a public area, where a series of restaurants, shops,and malls surrounded. Issei, with a bored expression, looked around the area. He then heard a female voice.

"Ise-kun!"

Issei turned to the front, and he smiled. Yuuma Amano ran across the street to get to him, and smiled at him warmly.

"Did I make you wait too long?" She asked. Issei shook his head with a smile, raising a hand up in dismissal.

"Nah, you're good. So are you ready?"

Yuuma nodded, and with that the two wandered off to continue with their date. Their date consisted of going to a restaurant, an ice cream palace, and lastly, a stroll to the park. As they walked together, Issei noticed Yuuma had sped her pace, stopping in front of the park fountain. She turned around, smiling sweetly at Issei.

"Ise-kun. There's something I want to do to celebrate our first ever date. Will you please hear it?" Issei inwardly smirked, and without Yuuma noticing, a spark of energy appeared in his palm. The energy faded, and then suddenly Issei's shadow started to move before fading away.

Issei pretended to look confused by blinking in surprise, and then he adopted a smile.

"Sure, Yuuma-chan. Go ahead."

Yuuma walked closer to Issei, with her head bowed. She then looked back up, and clearly says to him,

"Would you die for me?"

Issei's eyes shot open, when Yuuma's clothing disintegrated, a sign that she began to transform. She grew much taller, taking on a more mature physique, and her eyes changed, taking on a menacing, more evil look. Her clothing now consisted of black, strap-like objects, around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. A pair of black wings sprouted from her back. Issei looked in shock, and his eyes widened further when a vibrating sound began to reach his ears. Yuuma was charging a fuchsia-purple spear of light, and directed it at Issei. As she looked upon the shocked boy, she smirked.

"Please die for me."

And with that she thrust the light spear forward, intending to stab Issei. However, Yuuma failed to notice Issei's fearful expression slowly, but surely, morphing into a downright mischievous smirk. As soon as the light spear came in contact with Issei, it immediately disintegrated.

"WHAT?!"

If one were to see Yuuma's face right now, they would have collapsed in pure hilarity. Yuuma's violet eyes widened to the size of softballs, unable to believe what she had just witnessed.

'No, that should have killed him! It dissolved like it was nothing to him!'

She looked up, and felt an immediate chill in her spine. Issei held a smile bordering on complete cheekiness.

"I win, _Yuuma-chan_."

With a single blink of Issei's eye, Yuuma was suddenly blown away from a powerful invisible force. Issei smiled as he released a huge surge of energy from his body. Yuuma crashed into the park fountain, getting drenched from the water, and rubbing her sore head. As she coughed water out of her throat, she looked at Issei in shock.

"What in the hell is going on?! You should be dead right now!"

Issei's smile grew as he pointed to Yuuma.

"What's going on, _Yuuma-chan_, is that I beat you at your own game."

Yuuma gave him a confused yet horrified expression, prompting Issei to explain himself, albeit with a smirk.

"I knew something was up when you came to me and Naomi at the bridge on Friday. I admit I was a little taken aback on how well you could pull off the innocent and dainty girl act. But you made some mistakes." He lifted up one finger.

"One, you forced your blush. I've seen a whole number of girls at my school blush, and I can tell you right now, they're genuine. Yours on the other hand wasn't real at all. I could sense your body temperature, and it was nowhere near the point when a person blushes." He held up a second finger, his smirk growing wider.

"Second, you asked me out on a date. You and I, up until this point, have never met one another before. And believe me, I would have remembered your face, if we had known each other previously. Now, when you had asked me to go on a date with you, I tried to imagine a couple of possibilities on why, a girl who I have never met before in my life, would ask me out. There was so many possibilities and outcomes to think of, I couldn't choose which one."

His smirk grew even more wider, sending an even profound chill up Yuuma's spine. He held up a third finger.

"And that's when I found it. Your name. _Yuuma Amano_. When it's in a correct order, your name means "Heaven's Evening Daze." How fitting." He looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Don't you agree, Issei?"

Yuuma's eyes widened with confusion.

'Issei? What is he talking about? Wait, is this not him?'

To her horror, she heard another voice make itself known.

"As a matter of fact, _kuroun, _it does sound fitting." Yuuma looked up in horror to see the original Issei hovering down towards the two, before setting his feet on the ground next to his clone. Yuuma shook with absolute shock.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Both Issei and his clone winced at the woman's piercing scream. Then the original Issei smiled.

"You didn't see that coming, did you _Yuuma-chan_?" Yuuma looked back and forth between the two Isseis.

"I don't understand!" Issei smirked, and looked to his clone.

"It's simple. Before you attempted to kill me, I created a clone in my place, in order to see what would happen as the end result. Since you weren't looking at me directly, you didn't notice me charging my energy. And I got a good result. I gotta say _kuroun, _you did a good job."

The Issei clone grinned, pleased with his creator's praise, and he faded away into pools of energy, before being reabsorbed into Issei. Feeling his energy returning, Issei turned to look Yuuma in the eyes, before flashing her a leered smirk.

"Now there's just one thing left." Issei said as he walked closer to Yuuma who was still in the park fountain. The girl shook in fear, afraid of what Issei was going to do. Issei's smirk grew.

"The reason you tried to kill me in the first place."

Yuuma shook in absolute terror, and Issei, with a smirk, released a vast surge of energy, causing Yuuma to gulp sharply.

* * *

**At Issei's House**

Naomi sat worryingly in Issei's living room, glancing at the clock ever so frequently. She looked at the house phone, contemplating whether or not to call Issei. Her nervousness rising, she reached up to grab the phone, and was stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. Blinking in surprise, she got up to answer it.

Naomi opened the door, and was ready to greet the person, before her instincts took over. She ducked just in time as a large object flew just above her. She winced when she heard the object crash into the wall with a thud. Naomi turned around quickly to see the cracked wall, and a young woman with black hair and violet eyes. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized her.

'Is that Yuuma?'

Naomi had noticed something different about the girl. She noted Yuuma was now taller, and she was dressed in a revealing S&M sort of outfit, and she possessed what appeared to be black wings. She jumped when she heard a chuckle from outside.

"Looks like we've got company."

Immeditaly recognizing the voice, Naomi turned around, her brown eyes widening in astonishment at the source of the voice.

From outside, Issei smirked as he put his hands in his pockets. With a delighted air about him, he looked at the groaning Yuuma sliding down the wall. Chuckling in amusement, Issei turned back to look at the shell-shocked Naomi. His smile widened at her face.

"_What a way to start a greeting, eh Naomi-chan_?"

**Note: **

_**Kuroun means clone in Japanese.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AT THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB**

A buxom young woman with long crimson red hair and blue-green eyes sat at her desk with a thoughtful expression on her face. She was contemplating on a certain person that had been on her mind since the start of the second year of Kuoh Academy.

"Issei Hyoudou."

The club door opened, revealing a buxom young woman with long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. With a smile on her face, she walked over to the crimson-haired girl, holding out a cup of tea.

"Would you like some tea, Rias?"

Rias Gremory looked up at the girl, and she smiled. Reaching for the cup of tea, she sipped it with a satisfied air.

"Arigato, Akeno."

Akeno Himejima smiled warmly, her smile fading slightly at the thoughtful look on Rias' face.

"Something on your mind?" Rias gave her a look.

"I-"

She was cut off, when a surge of immense energy passed through the air around them. The two girls' eyes widened in shock. Rias' fist tightened in slight fear.

'What was that just now?! That colossal amount of energy!' Akeno started to giggle.

'Ara, ara. What frightening power!'

* * *

**At Issei's House**

Issei walked into his house, closing the door behind him with a amused smirk. He turned to the still shocked Naomi and he smiled. He then looked to the groaning Yuuma collapsed on the floor.

"Need a little help there, _Yuuma-chan_?"

Hearing her alias, Yuuma immediately stiffened, sitting up straight and crawling back to the dented wall. Naomi rose an eyebrow at the expression on Yuuma's face, and she turned to look at Issei.

"What happened to her appearance? And what did you do to her?" Issei's response was a raised eyebrow, but then he smiled.

"I told you she wasn't human, Naomi-chan. And to answer your second question, I did absolutely nothing."

Naomi narrowed her eyes.

"She flew across the house and almost embedded herself into the wall. That means you had to have thrown her." Issei chuckled.

"Actually, I only blinked." Naomi's eyes widened.

"You...blinked?"

Out of nowhere, a fuchsia light spear came in contact with Issei, before disintegrating once again.

There was silence.

Very slow in his movement, Issei turned around to see the horrified Yuuma, shaking with absolute terror, shocked that her second attempt didn't work. Instead of being angry, Issei smirked with amusement.

"If it didn't work on my clone, whatever gave you the idea that it was going to work against me?" He said with a chuckle.

Yuuma gasped, and she shook harder in fright. Issei turned to Naomi, and his smile grew.

"They never learn, do they Naomi-chan?"

Naomi's response was a slight scowl, but then it softened.

Issei chuckled, and he set his sights to Yuuma. He walked towards her, and he bent down on one leg. Yuuma stiffened, and she set her eyes down, refusing to meet eye contact with Issei.

"Please...don't." Issei tilted his head, and he chuckled again.

"I don't understand why you're begging. If anything, you don't deserve the right to beg. After all, you did lie to me. And to add insult to _attempted_ injury, you tried to kill me, twice."

Yuuma was silent, refusing to meet Issei's eyes. With a satisfied smirk, Issei stood back up and he snapped his fingers. In an instant, Yuuma felt an unfamiliar sensation in her body. She tried to move, but found that she couldn't. Shock greatly turning into fear, she could only grunt in surprise. Naomi rose an eyebrow, turning to Issei with a curious look. Issei turned to her.

"In case you were wondering, I rendered our guest completely immobile. The only things she can use are her mouth and head."

He turned over to Yuuma, and his smirk grew.

"I think it's about time you answer a few questions of mine."

Yuuma grunted, trying in vain to resist Issei's paralysis, but soon she gave up the attempt. With a despondent saddened expression, she nodded to him.

Issei crossed his arms.

"All right, first off. What's your real name?"

Yuuma gulped. Issei gave her a almost sadistic smirk.

"And remember, I will know if you're lying. So I see no need for you to drag this out any longer by your lack of integrity."

Yuuma looked about ready to protest, but then she looked down.

"Reynalle." She said quietly. Issei smiled.

"Now that wasn't so hard. All right, second question. There's no doubt you aren't human, what with the black wings and all. So...what are you anyway?"

Reynalle tried to move again, but to no avail.

"A Fallen Angel."

This time Naomi looked on in surprise.

"Fallen Angel? You mean...they actually exist?!"

Issei chuckled.

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me. You are no Angel, that's for sure."

He chuckled again, shaking in mirth, with Reynalle sending him a dark glare in return. Issei's laughter eventually subsided, and he pointed to her.

"My third and final question." In a burst of speed, Issei teleported, and reappeared in front of Reynalle, shocking the girl instantly. With a smirk, he asked,

"Why did you try to kill me? As far as I'm concerned, I have done nothing to you. So it couldn't have been a situation of you just holding a grudge towards me."

With a thoughtful look, Issei teleported back to where he was standing previously.

"Hmm. So it can't be a old grudge. A possible reason could be that I was predicted as a threat to your kind or something."

Reynalle's eyes widened, but she quickly looked down when Issei looked towards her. But Issei had already noticed, and he smiled.

"I'm right, aren't I, Reynalle?" Reynalle's eyes widened with shock.

'How did he do that?' The Fallen Angel looked up at Issei, and she sighed.

"I was sent here. I was sent to observe you, to keep a close eye on you. To make sure your Sacred Gear wouldn't go out of control."

Issei's smile fell, and an expression of curiosity formed on his face. He shared a mutual glance with the equally shocked Naomi.

"...Sacred Gear?"

Reynalle nodded, and explained further.

"I was supposed to watch you, in order to make sure your Sacred Gear remained dormant."

Issei blinked in shock, and then his familiar smirk arose.

"And yet you disobeyed your orders, and acted on your own accord. Hmm."

A smile formed on his face as he turned to Naomi.

"How about that, Naomi-chan?"

Naomi turned to him with a confused expression. Issei smiled as he elaborated for her.

"The fact that Reynalle wanted to kill me so badly could only mean that this so-called Sacred Gear of mine must be unbelievably strong." He chuckled.

"It seems I was right. I apparently do have a lot more power in my disposal than I expected."

The occupants in Issei's house were still in absolute silence, until a ringtone went off. Both Issei and Naomi blinked in confusion, and the former looked down, realizing the noise was coming from Reynalle. He smirked.

"Now who could be calling you?"

Reynalle's eyes widened, and she started to sweat in anxiety. Issei walked over to her, and bent down, reaching for the Fallen Angel's pink cell phone. He flipped the phone open, and pressed a green button. He pressed the speaker button, and the three occupants remained quiet just in time to hear a male voice.

"_Reynalle? Pick up already! Are you there_?"

Issei looked to Reynalle, and his smirk widened. He covered the phone with his hand.

"Ask who it is. This should be interesting."

He held up the cell phone to Reynalle's mouth, allowing her to speak. With a nervous gulp, Reynalle spoke.

"Y-yeah. Who is this?"

"_What do you mean who is this? It's Dohnaseek. So did you kill that brat with the Sacred Gear yet_?"

Ignoring the other Fallen Angel's insult towards him, Issei's smirk positively grew more wider. Naomi glared harshly at the phone, inwardly cursing at the man. Deciding it was time to make himself known, Issei moved the phone away from Reynalle's mouth.

"Hello, Dohnaseek."

There was a long pause.

"_Who the hell is this?_" Issei chuckled.

"Well according to you, the 'brat with the Sacred Gear'."

Another pause. Then another voice made itself known. A arrogant and seductive feminine voice.

"_Dohnaseek, who is it?!_"

"_Quiet Kalawarner!"_

Then another voice made itself known. A joyful upbeat, and childish female voice.

"_Hey, don't say that you big jerk!_" Issei chuckled as he heard Dohnaseek growl in annoyance.

"_You too, Mittelt! Now listen up brat! Where is Reynalle? What did you do to her?!_"

Issei chuckled again with mirth.

"So the four of you were in this whole situation together huh? What a coincidence. Oh, and Reynalle's all safe and sound. Don't worry, hurting women isn't really my style. I haven't done anything to Reynalle. In fact, she was the instigator in this little personal conflict of ours. I had nothing to do with it."

He heard Dohnaseek growl on the other line.

"_You stupid brat!_"

Issei ignored him and pressed the end button. His eyes widened as he felt two sources of energy. He noted the energy wasn't the same as Reynalle's. With a smile, he turned to look at Naomi.

"Naomi-chan. I would move if I were you."

Naomi rose an eyebrow in confusion, and she looked down just in time to see a bright crimson circle appear from under her. With a yelp in surprise, she side stepped towards Issei. With a chuckle of amusement, Issei looked on as the crimson circle emitted two pools of energy, which formed into two well-endowed young women.

Naomi's eyes widened, remembering that she had seen the two women at school before.

"The Two Great Ladies! Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima!"

Both Rias and Akeno gave the girl a smile, before turning to look at Issei and Reynalle. Rias smirked at the cowering Fallen Angel.

Reynalle was more terrified than before.

'First Issei, and now them?! They're nowhere near Issei's level, but that doesn't exactly reassure me.'

"Issei Hyoudou. You really are an interesting one." Issei grinned.

"Thanks for the compliment, Gremory-senpai." He sat up, and put his hands in his pockets.

"So what are you doing here, anyway?" Rias put her hand on her hip.

"I sensed a Fallen Angel nearby, and I decided to investigate." She looked into Issei's eyes.

"I also sensed your energy, Ise-kun."

Issei blinked, but then he smiled at her.

"So that's why you're here, huh?" He crossed his arms.

"Well, Reynalle over here is incapacitated as we speak. If you want, you can do whatever you want with her. I'm done with my questions."

Her eyes widening in shock, Reynalle began to gasp repeatedly. She'd rather be stuck with Issei than to have to be at the 'merciful' hands of Rias Gremory. But much to her shock and surprise, Rias dismissed the notion with a wave of her hand.

"There's no need, Ise-kun. Besides, I'm quite sure you have other uses for her."

Issei, with a thoughtful expression, turned to look back at Reynalle. The only sign of her terror was that her head was shaking. Staring at her for a moment, Issei smirked, and turned to look back at a amused Rias.

"Sure, why not? I could use someone to help me around the house."

Naomi's eyes widened in surprise, and she grabbed Issei's ear. It didn't hurt Issei, but he could feel it, and he grinned at his companion.

"Something wrong, Naomi-chan?" Naomi narrowed her brown eyes darkly, and she gripped harder on Issei's ear.

"You baka! Why are you letting her stay here?! After everything she tried to do to you?! She tried to kill you for God's sake!"

Issei only smiled, and he moved away from the irritated Naomi.

"Relax, Naomi-chan."

"Relax?!"

Issei chuckled sheepishly, and he rubbed his head. Rias looked on in amusement, while Akeno giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

Issei then stopped in his chuckles, gaining a curious look in his eyes. He then turned back to Reynalle, and gave her another trademark smirk. His smirk brought a chill to Reynalle's spine, and the Fallen Angel shivered. Issei set his gaze to Naomi, Rias, and Akeno.

"You ladies stay right here. I'll be back."

Naomi rose a eyebrow in confusion, and she tried to ask Issei what he was going to do, but she was too late as Issei quickly transmitted away from the room. The four girls stared in shock. Naomi crossed her arms.

"Where did he go?"

* * *

**AT THE PARK**

Three figures stood next to each other, each with mutual impatient expression. There was only a man, and two women. The man had short black hair, and dark blue eyes. He was clad in a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. Fallen Angel Dohnaseek looked about ready to crush the phone in his hands. That brat dared to hang up on him?

The woman next to him scoffed. She was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair, and golden brown eyes. She was clad in a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. Fallen Angel Kalawarner narrowed her eyes as she grabbed the phone from Dohnaseek's hands. Then a smaller hand went to reach for the phone.

"Come on Kalawarner, let me see it!"

Kalawarner narrowed her eyes at the girl. The girl had blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She was dressed in a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. Fallen Angel Mittelt grinned as she successfully claimed the phone.

"Yes!" Smiling in glee, she ignored the dark glares from her comrades. Dohnaseek growled.

"How dare that spineless brat hang up on me!" He was cut off when Kalawarner gave him a sharp glare.

"For pete's sake, SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Mittelt put in her (unnecessary) two cents.

"Yeah, no need to act like such a baby, Dohnaseek!"

Dohnaseek looked about ready to stab the both of them with his light spear, until he heard a familiar voice.

"So you're the other Fallen Angels."

The three turned to see a young man with brown hair, and light brown eyes. He possessed a muscular physique, clad in a white long sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and a long black trench coat that billowed outwardly. He gave the three Fallen Angels a smirk.

As soon as they had seen him, the three charged their light spears, blue from Dohnaseek, yellow from Kalawarner, and pink from Mittelt, respectively. Issei's smirk grew.

'Oh this is going to be great.'

The three Fallen Angels threw their light spears simultaneously, intending to stab Issei. Issei just stood still. The result was the same as Reynalle's attempts. As soon as the light spears touched Issei, they shattered into nothingness. Dohnaseek was the first to react, while his female comrades looked on in absolute shock.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" His smirk widening, Issei held up a hand, an energy sphere appearing on his palm. He threw it towards Dohnaseek, with the energy sphere being absorbed into the Fallen Angel's body.

The Fallen Angel, understandably shocked, looked at Issei in rage.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

With his hand outstretched, Issei's smile grew wider, and he closed his hand into a fist. Before Dohnaseek could react, his body began to expand, and then the Fallen Angel exploded, his wings floating away where he once stood.

It was at that moment that Kalawarner and Mittelt began to realize that they really should have thought this through about working with Reynalle. With that in their thoughts, the two Fallen Angels began to fly away. With a snap of his fingers, Issei caught the two women in a large sphere, trapping the two of them. They struggled to get out, indicated by them thrashing around in the energy sphere.

Issei chuckled, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Looks like I have more helpers around the house. Shame that Dohnaseek guy couldn't join."

He shrugged his shoulders, dismissing the thought.

"Ah well."

He looked back up at the two Fallen Angels with a toothy grin. Kalawarner and Mittelt gulped in fear.

* * *

**At Issei's House**

"So, what do you find so interesting about Issei?" asked Naomi.

She, Rias, and Akeno were settled down onto the couch, drinking tea, and having a civil conversation. Rias smiled.

"He's very extraordinary. A remarkable one."

Naomi blinked at her, and she looked down at her tea. She smiled.

"He's exceptional. I should know. I've known him since we were kids. There was always something special about him." Rias gave her a smirk.

"The fact that he has superpowers? Or the way he carries himself?" Naomi's smile grew warmer.

"Both." Rias turned to Akeno, the latter giving her a mutual smile.

"That's a nice thing to say... Naomi-chan."

Naomi jumped in shock, and she turned around to see Issei smiling at her. But then her eyes trailed to the other women behind him. They appeared to be encased in energy spheres. Reynalle looked on in shock at her trapped comrades.

"Kalawarner! Mittelt!"

The two named Fallen Angels turned to see Reynalle, and their immediate reaction was a dark glare. Mittelt spoke first.

"You stupid big idiot!"

Issei rolled his eyes, and with a snap of his fingers, Mittelt's voice canceled out. The tiny Fallen Angel didn't realize that even though she was clearly screaming her tiny lungs out, her voice could no longer be heard. Issei smiled in satisfaction.

"Ah, that's better."

"...Issei?"

The young man turned around to see a glowering Naomi clenching her fists.

"Who... the hell... are they?" Issei just smiled, and gave her a thumbs up.

"More volunteers to help around the house!"

In return, Naomi conked Issei upside the head. Akeno giggled at the sight.

"Ara, ara. What a cute _kouhai!_"

Rias smiled.

"Ise-kun."

Hearing his name, Issei turned to look at her.

"I have a request for you. Would you come with Akeno and I to another location? There is something we must discuss with you."

Issei blinked in confusion, and he put a hand under his chin. Then he smiled.

"Sure, I'll go with you." He turned to look at Naomi, and his smile widened.

"Well, see ya Naomi-chan. I'll be back later."

He was about to walk away, until he felt a grip on his trench coat. He turned around to see a glaring Naomi.

"You are not leaving me with these Fallen Angels all by myself."

Issei rose an eyebrow.

"Why not? They won't do anything to you." Naomi narrowed her eyes.

"You don't know that. Your paralysis and that energy shield could fade away as soon as you leave."

With a smirk, Issei snatched his trench coat out of Naomi's grip.

"Relax, Naomi-chan." With a momentary thoughtful look on his face, Issei crossed his arms. His eyes then widened.

"I've got it." Naomi rose an eyebrow.

Issei held up his hand, the energy forming in his palm. He closed his hand, allowing his shadow from under him to move. The shadow, combined with Issei's energy, formed into a clone. Her eyes widened in shock, Naomi stepped back. Issei smiled.

"See, Naomi-chan. Problem solved. _Kuroun_ here will keep the Fallen Angels trapped, so you'll be safe."

Naomi stuttered for a bit, before that familiar cold gaze formed on her face.

"...Fine." She narrowed her eyes at the Issei clone, who smiled back in return.

Happy that Naomi was (barely but surely) satisfied, Issei turned to look back at Rias and Akeno, and placed his hands in his pockets, a feeling of excitement rushing through him.

"Well, Gremory-senpai, Himejima-senpai." He crossed his arms as he smirked.

"_Lead the way._"

**Author's Note:**

**An alternate idea came to me in this story. I was thinking I could perhaps give Issei a different Sacred Gear. It's hard to think about it, because Ddraig is my other favorite character in the DXD Series. So now I'm balancing between giving Issei the Boosted Gear, or supplying him with a different one. So you readers feel free to give your suggestions. I'm not devising a poll or anything, I just want to hear what you readers think (if you want to of course). I'm going to decide on the Sacred Gear eventually. **

**You readers have a good night.**

**-Yuudai1224**


	6. Chapter 6

Naomi sighed as she sat on the couch across from the Issei clone. She was somewhat surprised that the Fallen Angel by the name of Mittelt, was still screaming her little head off at Reynalle. Naomi even felt a little sorry for the other Fallen Angel (who was Kalawarner) trapped with Mittelt, as she noted the annoyed expression on her face. Naomi turned to look at Reynalle, who was sitting quietly on the floor. Then Naomi turned her gaze to the Issei clone, who gave her a smirk.

"She's got some powerful lungs, huh?" He noted, referring to Mittelt.

Naomi scoffed in response.

"Does she still not realize we can't hear her at all? I mean really?"

The clone's smirk widened.

"Would you prefer us hearing her screaming like a banshee? Besides, it's a good thing Boss made it that way. It's better that we don't hear it at all." Naomi rose an eyebrow, and she looked at Kalawarner.

"That Kalawarner girl looks like she's being tortured in there."

Indeed, Kalawarner was, in vain mind you, trying to cover her ears in order to block out Mittelt's voice. But clearly even that wasn't solving her predicament. Her eyes were shut tight in irritation, and she looked about ready to strangle the smaller Fallen Angel. The Issei clone chuckled, and he held up his hand. Naomi looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

Issei's clone smiled, and he snapped his fingers. As soon as he had done so, Mittelt's mouth was suddenly covered by a rectangular sheet of a tape like substance. Her eyes widening in surprise, Mittelt tried to pry the tape off of her mouth, only to find that it was completely stuck.

Hearing a sudden silence, Kalawarner opened her eyes, and uncovered her ears. A relieved expression formed on her face as she peered at her silenced comrade. Her torture now over, she looked down at the smirking Issei clone. Her relieved expression morphed into a slight uneasy look. She then looked down towards Reynalle, and gave her a dark glare.

The Issei clone smirked and placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. He chuckled and he turned to look at Naomi.

"See, problem solved."

Naomi rolled her eyes, and she looked up to see Mittelt frantically trying to free her mouth from the tape. She sighed, and crossed her arms, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

* * *

**The Occult Research Club**

"Looks like a house from Victorian times." noted Issei as he followed Rias and Akeno to the location they spoke of.

Opening the door, the three walked into the house, with Issei looking over the design of the room. The interior of the house consisted of a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along the walls. One side was set up to be able to be used as a bath, and the other remaining side laid couches, and a center desk. Issei praised the design of the room, and he moved to walk around more, until he sensed three new sources of energy.

Issei turned around to see three figures. One young man standing up, and two girls sitting on the couch. Staring at them for a few seconds, Issei turned to Rias and Akeno. Rias smiled.

"I'm going to go take a shower for a bit. Feel free to look around."

And with that she went to change, leaving Issei with Akeno and the three students. Issei gained a thoughtful expression as he peered at the three students.

'They look familiar. Not familiar enough for me to be personal with them, but I've seen them at school before.'

Issei turned to look at the young man. The young man had short blonde hair and grey eyes, and he wore the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform. Studying the man's appearance, Issei changed his direction and turned to look at the first girl. She was a petite girl with white hair styled in a bobcat, and hazel eyes. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She was dressed in the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, without the shoulder cape.

Issei rose an eyebrow.

'I swear I've seen them at school before.'

He then turned to the next girl. The girl had long flowing blonde hair and green eyes, and was also dressed in the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, with a black sweater vest over her dress shirt in place of the cape and corset.

'I've never seen her before. I think she's new at the school.'

Shrugging his arms, Issei walked over to the couch where the two girls sat, and he sat down. The blonde girl took a glance at Issei, and she twiddled her fingers in silence. The girl with the white hair was silently eating a piece of youkan. The young man stood where he was, quiet as well. Issei crossed his arms, and he smiled. He stood up from the couch, and turned to look at the blonde haired young man.

"I am Issei Hyoudou." Issei said as he introduced himself. "And you are?"

The young man blinked, but then he gave a smile. He put his hand on his chest.

"I'm Yuuto Kiba. It's nice to meet you, Issei."

Issei nodded, and his eyes widened as he remembered something about Yuuto. A smirk rose on his face.

"Ah, I remember now. You're the school's pretty boy. You seem to be the object of a lot of the women's desires at this school."

Yuuto's smile became sheepish.

"Yeah, I guess you can put it that way."

Issei's smirk grew in amusement. He turned to the white-haired girl.

"And you?" The girl paused in her eating, and she turned to look at Issei with her hazel eyes. The two stared at each other for a few moments, until Yuuto spoke up.

"That's Koneko Toujou." Issei put his hands in his pockets as he remembered.

"That's right. You're the school mascot. Hmm." He shrugged in nonchalance. "Probably because you have a small body or something."

The whole room went quiet, and both Yuuto and the blonde girl froze up. Akeno giggled in amusement, and she took the opportunity to check up on Rias.

Issei rose an eyebrow at the absolute silence in the room.

"Was there something I said?"

His answer was received, when Koneko slammed her fist into Issei's stomach. Both Yuuto and the blonde girl winced at the sight.

"OUCH!"

But the exclaim of pain did not come from Issei. It came from Koneko of all people. Koneko rubbed her hand tenderly. Yuuto and the blonde girl's eyes were widened in amazement. Yuuto blinked repeatedly.

'He's not hurt at all! Koneko-chan's punch did absolutely nothing to him!'

Koneko continued to rub her sore hand, and she looked up at the amused Issei warily.

"I have to admit, I did feel that punch of yours. But... it tickled more than anything. Felt like a feather."

He smirked at the widening expression on Koneko's face, and he turned his sights to the last person he had seen. The blonde girl.

"And last but not least, you. Your turn to introduce yourself."

The blonde girl sent a nervous glance to the still shocked Yuuto, but the young man gave her a reassuring nod. Gulping down a nervous lump in her throat, the blonde haired girl put her hand on her chest, ready to reveal herself.

"M-my name is Asia Argento. It's nice to meet you." She bowed her head. Issei nodded his head, and he sat back down on the couch, getting comfortable into his seat. He looked up to see a cleansed up Rias with a amused Akeno.

"I see that you have met the others. Now that the introductions are over, I think it's time to explain why I have requested you to come here."

Issei smirked, sitting up straight into his seat. Rias nodded, walking over to the couch opposite Issei, and she sat down. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a discomforted Koneko rubbing her hand.

"Koneko, are you all right?"

At the call of her name, Koneko peered up at the crimson-haired woman, before shooting her gaze to Issei. She pouted and shook her head. Blinking in confusion, Rias let go of her concern, and turned to look at Issei.

"I'll be quick to the point about this, Ise-kun. All of the occupants in this room, including myself, are Devils."

She paused, waiting for Issei to react just how she expected. But much to her surprise, Issei still stared at her with his normal expression. He appeared to be unaffected at the revelation, and he showed this by crossing his arms.

"I'm not surprised. Your energy aura is definitely different from the likes of Reynalle and the other Fallen Angels." His smirk widened as he looked at Rias.

"When we were back at the house, Reynalle looked like she had seen a ghost as soon as you appeared. Judging by her fear towards you, I think it's safe to assume that the Devils and Fallen Angels are enemies."

Rias nodded with a smile, and she crossed her legs.

"Good observation, Ise-kun. You are correct. Since the ancient times, the Devils and Fallen Angels have been in war, combating each other for the Underworld. Because of this, the Underworld is divided into two areas, one for us Devils, and one for Fallen Angels."

Issei chuckled, and he put his hands behind his head.

"Sounds like a fantasy game or something."

Rias gave him a amused smile, and continued her explanation.

"We, the Devils, form agreements with humans, and as a result of their sacrifice, their strength also increase. The Fallen Angels use a much different method. They control humans in order to eliminate Devils. Due to our everlasting conflict, the Angels intervene on God's orders, threatening to destroy the Devils and the Fallen Angels. Thus, creating the three factions."

Issei smirked as he sat up straight into his seat. He looked around the room, praising its appearance.

"So this Occult Research Club is like a camouflage for the Devils then. Hmm. How interesting." His smirk widened as he looked Rias in the eyes.

"So I have a question for you." Rias rose an eyebrow, but she smiled.

"And that is?"

Issei straightened up, crossing his arms.

"What's a Sacred Gear?"

The members of the Occult Research Club looked at Issei in surprise. Issei chuckled in amusement.

"Reynalle had already told me that the reason she attempted to kill me was because I have something called a Sacred Gear. If she was trying to kill me so badly, this Sacred Gear must be powerful."

Rias blinked in shock at Issei's knowledgeable demeanor, but she gave him a warm smile.

"You sure are a special one, Ise-kun." Yuuto stepped up to answer Issei's question.

"A Sacred Gear is a very powerful artifact that is bestowed to certain humans. Some people whose names were recorded in history are said to be possessors of some Sacred Gears."

Akeno, with that seemingly permanent smile, stepped up to explain further.

"Some Sacred Gears reside within the bodies of the user. Most of the people who played some important roles possessed a Sacred Gear."

Her smile growing mysterious, Rias explained further.

"Most Sacred Gears possess functions that are only usable in the world of humans. However, there are some Sacred Gears that can be used as a great threat against us, the Devils, and the Fallen Angels."

Issei's smirk widened further.

"Ha. No wonder Reynalle was so frightened."

Rias smirked, and she stood up from her sofa.

"Ise-kun, you-"

She was cut off when a magic circle emitting a crimson aura suddenly appeared on the floor. Issei rose an eyebrow in interest, while Rias and her team stood in silence.

The magic circle then changed into a pattern resembling a phoenix-like shape. The light shined throughout the room, and two silhouettes appeared from the glowing circle. Surges of flames flowed throughout the Occult Research Club room. The silhouette revealed two figures, a man and a woman. The man basked within the flames, and with a wave of his arm, the flames dissolved into nothingness, revealing the appearance of the two.

Issei rose an eyebrow at the newcomers, and he stood up, placing his hands in his pockets. The man smirked at Issei, and then he turned to Rias.

"Been a long time since I traveled to the human world." The man said.

The man had short yellow hair and dark blue eyes. He was clad in a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer he wore a white dress shirt that was not fully buttoned.

Issei looked at the man, and then he looked at the woman next to the man. Issei's smirk grew.

The woman had silver hair and silver eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, featuring a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, ending in twin braids. She was clad in a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves, a white maid headband over her head, and red lipstick.

The short blonde-haired man looked at Rias, and he smiled.

"Lovely Rias. It's so good to see you."

Rias looked at the man with slitted eyes, clearly showing her contempt for him. Akeno, Yuuto, Asia, and even Koneko shot the man a glare. The man didn't seem to notice, nor did he even care as he approached the crimson-haired Devil.

"Let's go Rias. The date of our ceremony is approaching, so we need to check it out until then." With that said, he grabbed Rias's arm, much to the young woman's displeasure. Rias sent the silver-haired woman a glare.

"Grayfia, did you come by your own agenda? Or did my Onii-sama send you?" The woman, now named Grayfia explained.

"All of them, including the Gremory household."

Rias adopted a disgusted expression, while Issei smirked as he chuckled at the scene before him.

"Eager to get married I see."

The man looked at the smirking Issei with a curious expression.

"Who are you?"

Issei shrugged in nonchalance. "You barged right in here, right when Gremory-senpai was about to tell me something interesting. Give your name first."

The man looked at Issei for a moment, and then he smirked at Rias.

"So you reincarnated yet another Devil, huh Rias?"

Issei's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a curious expression. Grayfia turned her attention to Issei.

"This man is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He is a pure blooded High-Class Devil, and a son of the House of Phoenix. He is also the new husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

Issei rose an eyebrow as he turned to look at Raiser, and his smirk grew, enjoying the situation.

"So you're engaged to Gremory-senpai? Interesting."

* * *

**At Issei's House**

"I can't believe she's still going at it." Naomi noted as she watched Mittelt still trying to pry the tape off of her mouth.

Kalawarner had eventually gotten tired of Mittelt's immaturity, and she had miraculously fallen asleep. Reynalle, who was still paralyzed, only stared at the ceiling. The Issei clone smirked as he looked around the living room, and he turned to look at Naomi.

"You gotta give her props, though." He said in amusement.

Naomi just snorted, and she crossed her legs. Her mind went back to the original Issei, wondering where he was, and what was taking him so long. She sighed and turned to look back up at the struggling Mittelt, the only source of entertainment that was better than watching daytime television.

* * *

**The Occult Research Club**

"I will not marry you, Raiser!"

Issei smiled in amusement as he watched Rias and Raiser's quarrel. It was obvious that Rias wanted nothing to do with Raiser, while Raiser thought the exact opposite.

"I don't think you grasp the situation, Rias. Think of the Gremory Household."

Rias glared harshly at the man.

"If I am the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who becomes my husband! My family and everyone else in the clan are ruining it by speeding up the process!"

Raiser smirked as he shook his head.

"Your family is worried, Rias. Surely you remember as well what happened. During the war, a great number of pure-blood Devils were decimated. Even though the war has been resolved, the conflict with the Fallen Angels and God has not dissolved just yet. Think about it. A pure-blood Devil getting together with a High-Class Devil, would greatly increase the chances of reviving the race of Devils."

Rias narrowed her eyes darkly as she grudgingly listened to Raiser. Issei continued to watch the situation as though he was viewing daytime television. His smirk widened, clearly finding the whole situation amusing.

"You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-blooded Devils from going extinct. My house is safe because of my older brothers. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there's you, Rias, the next heiress of the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will cease to exist in your generation. This marriage has the future of the rising of the Devils."

The atmosphere in the Occult Research Club was absolutely silent. The only one who was noticeably fine with all of this was Issei. Rias sent Raiser another glare.

"My house will not suffer at my hands. And I'm willing to marry someone."

Raiser adopted a elated expression, and he smiled.

"Excellent. So let's-"

"But not to you." Rias says firmly. "I will not marry you Raiser. I have a right to choose."

An look of rage crossed Raiser's face, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"I am a Devil who carries the House of Phoenix. I cannot let that name go to waste. I despise the human world, and as a Devil who rules wind and fire, I cannot tolerate it."

A aura of flames surrounded around Raiser.

"I will bring you back to the Underworld Rias, even if I have to disintegrate all of your servants!"

"Hmph. Haha, haha."

A amused laughter filled the air, and all of the Devils turned to see an amused Issei. In an instant, Issei smirked as he released a immense surge of energy. The Occult Research Club building started to shake in tremors, the ground quivering in reaction to Issei's aura. The Devils looked on in shocked horror as Issei's smirk widened, and he released more of his energy. The atmosphere started to become thick with suffocation.

The surge of energy Issei released was so potent that Raiser's flame immediately blew out. Raiser took a step back in shock.

"What the hell?!" Issei gave him a amused smirk.

"If your flames could be shorted out by just me releasing some of my energy, then you really aren't as strong as I anticipated, Raiser."

Raiser grunted in response, tightening his fists. This only proceeded in amusing Issei further.

"For the record, I am no Devil. And the fact that you're desperate to marry Gremory-senpai so much, that you choose to resort to killing her servants, also tells me you're not that much of a good thinker."

Raiser's eyes widened at the revelation that Issei was not a Devil, and yet he possessed a vast amount of power. Then his eyes narrowed in response to Issei's insult towards him.

"So...you're not a reincarnated Devil?"

Issei's smirk widened and he nodded. He then had a thought, and he turned to look at the shell-shocked Rias.

"Gremory-senpai. He called Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and Asia your servants. You mind explaining what's he talking about?"

Shaken out of her stupor, Rias assented. She walked over to the table which contained a chess table. She picked up a chess piece showing it to Issei.

"This is a Evil Piece. They were created by Ajuka Beelzebub, in order to revive the Devil population after the Great War. Many Devils have been extinct due to this war. There are 15 chess pieces in all, and top-tier Devils receive them in order to increase their ranks, by which they reincarnate others into Devils."

Issei looked on in interest, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Just like chess, huh?" He looked at each of Rias's servants, and his smirk grew.

"So Himejima-senpai must be the Queen, Yuuto is the Knight, Koneko is the Rook, and Asia is the Bishop. Hmph. Interesting."

He looked at Rias, and then he smiled.

"Test that thing on me." Rias widened her eyes in shock.

"You want me to reincarnate you into a Devil?" Issei nodded.

"I just want to see what happens."

Rias shared a glance with all of her servants, the latters giving her a mutual shrug.

Rias gulped, and then she nodded.

"Um, all right." She waved a hand, and the chess pieces on the table glowed in response.

"Go ahead and choose a piece."

Without any hesitance at all, Issei already spoke his choice.

"Pawn."

The Devils in the Occult Research Club, including Raiser and Grayfia widened their eyes in surprise. Rias voiced their similar thoughts in the form of a question.

"Why would you pick the Pawn piece?"

Issei gave her a smirk, which continued to widen in amusement.

"There are some beings in this world who fail to expect the unexpected." Issei hinted to her.

Raising an eyebrow at the young man's cryptic words, Rias readied herself, a flow of crimson energy forming around her body. She then spoke.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Issei Hyoudou. Become my servant, and have you lead a new life as my Pawn!"

There was a bright flash of crimson light surrounding the pawn piece. It edged towards Issei, ready to be absorbed into his body. Suddenly, the crimson light around dimmed, until it was back to its primary color, and then the pawn piece fell onto the ground.

There was a tense silence, that was broken by a amused yet interested Issei.

"Well, how about that?"

Rias shook with a astonished expression on her face.

"That can't be! I did everything correctly. I'm sure I did!" She was cut off by a chuckle from Issei.

"An interesting turn of events, if I do say so myself." He turned to look at a shocked Raiser.

"Looks like I can't be turned into a Devil."

Raiser's widened eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"How can you have so much power?! You're just a low-life human!"

Issei's smirk widened.

"A low-life human who was able to put out your flames."

Raiser clenched his fists and snarled in barely suppressed rage.

"Shut your mouth before I beat you into submission!" Issei shot Raiser an amused look.

"I beg to differ Raiser. Not to sound egotistical and all, but you wouldn't even stand a chance against me. All I would have to do is pour only a drop of Holy Water on you, or flash a crucifix in front of your face, and you'd be out like a light. And yes, the pun was intended."

Raiser shook with anger, prompting Issei to chuckle.

"What? You thought I was unaware of the weaknesses of a Devil? Please, don't insult me."

The air within the Occult Research Club was greatly tensed in the atmosphere. A enraged Raiser against an amused Issei. The small conflict was intervened by none other than Grayfia.

"Rias, Sirzechs-sama, and the members of the House of Phoenix had created a last resort."

Rias rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"A last resort?"

"If you are still adamant in your opinion, might I suggest you solve this issue by having a Rating Game against Raiser-sama?"

Rias looked on in shock, while Issei still held that amused expression.

"My family and the others are that desperate that they resolved for a Rating Game?!" She sounded extremely upset. But then she calmed down.

"This is a opportunity I will not let go to waste." She turned to look at a smirking Raiser.

"Raiser, let's settle this with a Rating Game." The Phoenix Devil shrugged.

"Fine. I don't mind. I have already competed in the official game many times. In fact, I have won most of them already. Are you sure you want to compete?"

Rias held her ground, flashing Raiser a brave smirk.

"I am absolutely sure. I will win, Raiser!"

Raiser shrugged again.

"If you win, do whatever the hell you wish. But if I succeed, you will marry me without complaint."

Rias's brave smile contorted into an intense glare.

"Fine."

Grayfia then spoke up.

"I will be in charge of the game between the dual household. Is that all right?"

Both Rias and Raiser nodded in assent.

"Yes."

"Yep."

Grayfia bowed her head, after hearing the two Devil's replies. The room was silent, until the silence was cut out by a amused chuckle from Issei.

"A Rating Game, huh?"

It was Yuuto who explained the activity to the young man.

"A Rating Game is a game that is played by Devils with a peerage, and they make their servants participate in combat."

Issei smirked, and he lifted both of his hands up with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sounds like fun. It's a shame I can't join, since I cannot become a Devil."

Rias, remembering that the immensely powerful young man was not on her team, felt a slight drop of hopelessness. With a amused smile, Issei turned around to walk to the club door. He put his hand on the doorknob, and turned around to look at all of the Devils in the room.

"Gremory-senpai. Thank you for telling me some facts that even I was unaware of. It looks a little dwindling for you and your peerage, but all I can do is to wish you luck."

He walked outside, and before he closed the door, he sent the shocked Rias a smirk.

"And one more thing. When you and Raiser finish this little game between the two of you, contact me. You seem to have a lot of knowledge about Sacred Gears, and from that standpoint, it seems that you know how to activate them. I can wait, seeing as you and your peerage have some training to do, but the outcomes interest me greatly."

His smirk widened at Rias's expression.

"I'll be waiting, Gremory-senpai." And with that, he shut the door.

It was quiet for sometime in Occult Research Club. It was broken by a relieved sigh by none other than Raiser.

"Thank god, he's gone."

As soon as he said those words, he started to twitch in pain, a sharp piercing pain in his head. He then realized, too late that he had yet suffered another common weakness of a Devil. While the rest of Rias's peerage stared in amusement/and or barely suppressed laughter, Rias stood in silence.

Note:

**A much appreciated thank you to **_**the DragonBard **_**for telling me that it is possible to have more than one Sacred Gear. Another alternate idea for Issei's power popped up in my head.**

**Issei's Sacred Gear(s) will appear later on, even sooner than you think.**

**You readers have a good night.**

**-Yuudai1224**


	7. Chapter 7

The Issei clone smirked in amusement as he looked around the living room. Reynalle had fallen asleep on the ground, indicated by her soft snoring. Kalawarner, even after Mittelt's constant screaming, had fallen asleep as well. And then, finally, after so many attempts to pry the tape off of her mouth, Mittelt eventually gave up, choosing to go to sleep. The Issei clone's smirk widened as he turned to look at Naomi, who was also asleep. Her arms were crossed, a peaceful look on her face.

The door to the house opened, revealing a amused Issei. He looked around the living room. It appeared, with the exception of his clone, that everyone in his house was asleep. His smile grew softer at the sight of the sleeping Naomi, and he walked over to her, gently caressing the fringe of her hair. His smile widening, he turned to look at his clone, who smirked at him.

"So, I take everything went well?" Issei asked his clone. The clone's smirk widened.

"More or less. The smaller Fallen Angel kept screaming her head off. So I put some tape on her mouth."

Issei chuckled and shook his head.

"Nice. I wish I could have seen that."

Issei looked over at the three sleeping Fallen Angels, crossing his arms. He looked up at the sleeping Kalawarner and Mittelt, and with a smirk, he snapped his fingers. The energy sphere containing the Fallen Angels lowered onto the floor, and it dissolved, and the two dropped safely onto the ground. And with another snap of his fingers, both Kalawarner and Mittelt were rendered immobile, just like Reynalle.

The Issei clone rose an eyebrow in confusion, and he turned to look at the original Issei.

"Why so gentle with them? I was expecting you to make the energy sphere dissolve while they were still in the air."

Issei smirked, and he lifted his hands up with a shrug.

"Well I certainly don't want them to wake up again, do I?"

The Issei clone thought about this, and then he shrugged, nodding along with what his creator said.

"True. Can't argue with that."

"Exactly."

Issei looked around his living room, and he turned to look at Naomi, before looking back at his clone.

"I'm going to take Naomi upstairs. While I'm doing that, you make sure that Reynalle, Kalawarner and Mittelt do not wake up."

His clone responding with a nod, Issei walked over to Naomi, picking her up bridal style. Making sure she was still rested, Issei carried her upstairs to his room, and he placed her on his bed. Tucking her in so she was comfortable, Issei walked over to his desk chair and sat upon it. As he watched Naomi sleep softly, a amused smirk formed on Issei's face.

"There's a lot I have to tell you, Naomi-chan. But...I guess I'll have to tell you tomorrow." He shrugged at his own decision, and he looked towards his room door, spotting his clone.

"They're all still asleep I take it?"

The Issei clone nodded with a smile. Satisfied with his clone's answer, Issei held up his hand. An aura began to surround around his clone as it transformed back into energy. The energy flowed into Issei's hand, reabsorbing into his body.

With a sigh, Issei closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**DREAM**

_It always began with a Void. The beginning of the world was emerged in the state of nothingness. Born out of the Void, was the Earth, the Underworld, the Sky, the Night, and the Darkness of the Underworld. The aspects of Light, the Day, and the Seas were formed after. Then the Waters, the aspect of Time, Mountains, and numerous of other aspects. The Protogenoi, or the Primordial Gods, formed the entire Universe, harboring absolute power over every aspect of nature._

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

Brown eyes shot wide open, and they looked around searchingly. Issei sat up from his desk chair, and he looked around his room. He stood up from the chair to look at his bed, and saw that the covers appeared to be tossed aside.

"Naomi must have woken up earlier."

With a shrug, he closed his eyes again. He was about to go into a peaceful sleep once again, until he heard an enraged voice.

"ISSEIIIIIII!"

With a smirk, Issei rose up from his chair, and he walked downstairs just in time to see a fuming Naomi staring at him with a glare. His smirk growing wider, Issei put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, Naomi-chan?"

The glare on the normally stoic young woman's darkened.

"When were you going to tell me you had gotten home?"

With a sheepish grin, Issei shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not like I would not have wanted to. You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping. Besides, I was the one who put you in bed."

A blush formed on Naomi's cheeks as her glare morphed into a shocked gaze. Issei chuckled.

"Shocked, Naomi-chan?"

Stuttering for a minute, Naomi maintained her usual cool expression, and she crossed her arms.

"So. What happened yesterday?"

Issei smirked, and he closed his eyes.

"There's a lot of things I have to tell you Naomi-chan. You sure you can handle it?"

At his question, Naomi rose a cool eyebrow, prompting another chuckle from Issei.

"Of course. Look at who I'm talking to."

With another chuckle, he turned to see Reynalle, Kalawarner, and Mittelt still asleep on the ground.

"I might as well tell them too."

Holding his hand out into a fist, a pool of water suddenly manifested over the three Fallen Angels. With a amused smirk, Issei opened his fist, and the water splashed onto the now awoken Fallen Angels. Coughing and spluttering, the three looked up in shock at the smirking Issei.

"Ah, good. You're awake."

Shivering at the sight of the cause of their defeat, the three Fallen Angels only shook in silence. Well, Reynalle and Kalawarner did. Mittelt, much to her comrades' surprise, screamed at Issei. Only she would have, had the tape not been stuck on her mouth.

Deciding she had suffered enough, and wanting to see what would happen if he did so, Issei snapped his fingers, and the tape that covered Mittelt's mouth finally dissolved.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO DOHNASEEK!"

With a chuckle, Issei merely crossed his arms, not at all bothered by the fact that a tiny Fallen Angel was yelling at him.

"I think your friend Reynalle is the idiot around here. After all..." He turned to look at Reynalle, who avoided his gaze. "She is the one who targeted me in the first place."

Mittelt's next rant was cut off by Issei's revelation, and then she closed her mouth into a pout.

Another chuckle escaped from Issei, and the young man turned to look at Naomi. He pointed to the couch behind her.

"Might as well sit, Naomi-chan. It's gonna be awhile."

He turned to face the three Fallen Angels with a smirk. He then turned to Kalawarner and Mittelt.

"Since you two have no choice in the matter, you are going to have to lay on the floor."

Both Kalawarner and Mittelt rose an eyebrow, prompting Issei to smile wider.

"Go ahead, try to get up."

Perceiving his words as a threat, Kalawarner stayed where she was. However, Mittelt attempted to move, but then she stopped.

"I can't move!"

Issei chuckled.

"That's right. Just like Reynalle, you two are paralyzed. I'm not going to take any chances."

Both scowling darkly at Reynalle, Kalawarner only grunted, and Mittelt settled for another pout.

With a amused air about him, Issei walked over to the couch in the middle of the room, and he sat down.

"All right. Here's what happened."

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"So you're saying that the Two Great Ladies are Devils? And that Rias Gremory has a peerage? And then...?"

Issei repeatedly nodded in amusement as he listened to Naomi's shocked questions. So far he had told her about the three factions; Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. With a smirk, he crossed his arms.

'Just wait until I tell her about the Sacred Gear.'

Naomi, shaken out of her shock, narrowed her eyes as she thought of another question.

"Is there anything else they told you?"

His smirk growing wider, Issei turned to look at the three Fallen Angels, who simultaneously tried to avoid Issei's eyes.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, there is something else Gremory-senpai told me."

His smirk growing even more wider, Issei turned to look back at Naomi.

"Sacred Gear."

The four women in Issei's house all widened their eyes in shock. Reynalle was about to speak, before Issei cut her off.

"Oh. In case you were wondering, no, I have not unlocked my so called Sacred Gear yet."

Staring at him with shocked violet eyes, Reynalle let out a sigh of relief, prompting a chuckle from Issei.

"I don't know why you're so relieved. I don't need a Sacred Gear to take care of the likes of you."

Reynalle shivered at the tone of Issei's voice, and she averted her eyes once more.

Chuckling in amusement, Issei turned to look at Naomi.

"From what Gremory-senpai told me, a Sacred Gear is a powerful object that is bestowed to certain humans. Some have abilities that can only be used in our world, but others have the abilities to kill a Devil, and a Fallen Angel."

At the mention of their race, Reynalle, Kalawarner, and Mittelt shivered. Naomi rose an eyebrow.

"And...she said you possess a Sacred Gear?"

Issei shrugged in nonchalance.

"Apparently so." He then smiled. "It's interesting though. I've had more power that I wasn't even aware of."

Naomi stared at Issei for a moment, but then she just crossed her arms, sighing in exasperation.

"You really are special, Issei."

Chuckling at the compliment, Issei placed his arms behind his head, smiling widely.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Issei stood outside of his house, looking up towards the sky. It appeared as though it was going to rain, as the clouds were darkened as the night. Issei blinked his eyes once, and then the sky suddenly brightened. With a chuckle, Issei crossed his arms.

"Looks like the newscasters were wrong. It's not going to rain tonight at all."

Closing his eyes, he concentrated in thought. The brightened sky suddenly darkened to complete blackness. Blinking in shock, Issei immediately snapped his fingers, the sky brightening once again.

"All right. I've got the sky changing ability all set up. I can make it the sky brighter, and I can change it to complete darkness."

Looking around his surroundings, Issei closed his eyes in concentration.

"I can feel it. The auras everywhere around me." He rose an eyebrow.

'_Aether._'

Issei opened his eyes in shock.

"Did I just think that?"

Surprised at himself, Issei began to feel the energies around him pooling into an aura surrounding his frame. His eyes gained a calm look.

"All this energy. I can feel it all the time. It's around me, everywhere I go. And yet, sometimes, I feel like it all belongs to me."

More sources of energy began to form around him. Gaining an almost tired look, Issei relaxed his body.

"Sometimes...I can feel energy from everywhere. Energy from the sun."

'_Hemera._'

He blinked again, the sky turning into a night black color.

'_Erebus._'

"More power from the darkness." He blinked again, the sky brightening once again.

"Hmm." Looking up at the sky, he saw a crowd birds flying across from the clouds. Raising a eyebrow, he waved his hand.

Then the birds froze. Widening his eyes in shock, Issei stood still. Then he raised his eyebrow again.

'_Chronos._'

"Hmph. Apparently I can stop Time as well. Hmm. Can I rewind, or fast forward? Let's see."

Concentrating, Issei lifted his hand up.

The birds unfroze from their spots, and they rapidly flew. His eyes widened in surprise, Issei then lifted his hand down, and the birds seemed to fly backwards. Issei then waved his hand again, stopping the motion of the birds once again. Sighing, he closed his hand into a fist, allowing the birds to start their normal motion.

"All right. Looks like I can manipulate time." A smirk grew on his face.

"Interesting. Lets see what other powers I have."

* * *

**AT THE PARK**

Issei stopped in his pace when he saw the park fountain. Narrowing his eyes, Issei waved his hand, and the water pouring from the fountain suddenly formed into a shape. His interest piqued, Issei smiled.

'_Pontus_. _Hydros_.'

"Water manipulation. How about that?" Closing his fist, which allowed the water from the park fountain to assume its normal motion, Issei placed his hands in his pockets, remembering what he had done today. He started on his way back home.

"All right. So what from I've learned today, I have the ability to manipulate the Sky, Sun, Darkness, Time, and Water."

Looking up at the sky, he tilted his head.

"Still, I can't help but get the feeling that there's more abilities I possess." Shrugging his arms, he smirked.

"Which makes it even more interesting for me to find out what other powers I have."

* * *

**Issei's House**

Issei opened his house door, the first sight being Reynalle in a maid outfit that hugged her shapely figure. His smirk practically eating his face, Issei walked up to the Fallen Angel who averted her eyes from him.

"Like the new outfit, Reynalle?"

Reynalle glowered at him.

"This is so humiliating."

Issei chuckled in amusement.

"I would think you would prefer it like this. Better to be dressed in a maid's outfit than to be paralyzed on the ground." She couldn't argue with him there.

Reynalle was glad that Issei had set her, Kalawarner and Mittelt free from his paralysis technique, but that didn't mean they were free from him. No, not free at all. With a snap of his fingers, all three of the Fallen Angels had been clad in maid outfits. Reynalle, Kalawarner, and Mittelt highly disapproved of this, but it's not like they could do anything. So they endured the humiliation.

"Besides." Issei began. "If someone were to come over here, and see a girl with a S&M outfit on, they would start getting ideas. I did say after all, that I needed help around the house."

Reynalle scowled, but she let it go. Issei smirked.

"Speaking of help around the house, where are Kalawarner and Mittelt?"

Reynalle pointed to Issei's kitchen. "Mittelt's washing dishes, and Kalawarner's sweeping the floors."

Issei nodded with a smile.

"Ah, good. The kitchen was getting dirty anyway." With a scowl, Reynalle turned away, averting her eyes once again.

Issei with a shrug of his shoulders, walked into the kitchen to see the other two Fallen Angels cleaning up. Smirking in amusement, Issei walked out of the kitchen and he went upstairs to his room. He opened his door, and his first sight was Naomi on top of his bed. She gave him a unreadable stare. Meeting her cool brown eyes, Issei adopted a thoughtful expression.

"You all right?"

Naomi continued to stare at Issei, and then she stood up from his bed. She walked over towards Issei, their noses almost touching. Issei blinked in confusion. Even though she was trying to suppress it, a deep pink blush started to form on Naomi's face. The trademark smirk appeared on Issei's face once again.

"What's Naomi-chan blushing for?"

Naomi's blush grew darker, and with a huff, she pinched and gripped Issei on the cheek. As usual, it didn't hurt Issei at all, but he smiled anyway.

"Naomi-chan, you know that doesn't-"

He was cut off, when Naomi suddenly planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Letting go of his cheek, Naomi looked down with a blush on her face, avoiding Issei's confused eyes. Issei rubbed his wet cheek, looking at Naomi curiously.

"Well...that was interesting."

Scoffing softly at his words, Naomi only crossed her arms, her blush increasing.

"Baka."

His eyes widening, Issei smiled as he crossed his arms. Naomi looked up at Issei, and looked about ready to say something to him, until a crimson magic circle appeared in the center of Issei's room. The crimson light emitted a silhouette, a female it appeared to look like. As the two waited for the figure to appear, Naomi adopted a scowled expression, while Issei put his hands in his blazer pockets.

The light faded, revealing a maid with silver hair and silver colored eyes. Issei smirked.

"Ah. Grayfia-san."

Naomi looked back at Issei.

"You know this woman?"

Issei turned to her with a smirk. "She knows Gremory-senpai." He turned to look back at Grayfia.

"Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"Raiser-sama had won the match. Rias-ojousama lost."

Issei rose an eyebrow, and then he remembered.

"Ah. The Rating Game. Gremory-senpai and her team lost, huh? Hmm. How unfortunate."

Even though he was unable to participate in the two Devil's Rating Game, he still sent Rias his wish of good luck.

"Hmm. I wonder how he beat her." His familiar smirk appeared in his face.

"Interesting." Naomi turned to look at Issei in surprise.

"There could have been many possibilities as to why Gremory-senpai lost. And the fact that the unknown reason piques my interest is worth finding out why."

Grayfia gave him a soft chuckle.

"You seem to be the type of person who seeks to find something you're not aware of."

Issei chuckled in amusement.

"Of course. I was confident that Gremory-senpai and her team could take out Raiser. But I guess I was wrong. Hmm... unless Raiser had a much larger peerage compared to hers." Issei's smirk widened.

"Yeah. This is very interesting indeed. And now my curiosity arises."

Smiling at Issei's nature, Grayfia pulled out a single piece of paper. There was a magic circle symbol on it.

"The engagement party for Rias-ojousama and Raiser-sama is taking place right now. It's at the assembly hall in the Underworld, prepared by the House of Gremory. The magic-circle on this paper will allow you to teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phoenix."

Issei took the piece of paper from her, and he raised an eyebrow in interest. Grayfia blinked once, and then she spoke.

"Rias-ojousama has told Sirzechs-sama about you."

Issei blinked in confusion. "Already?"

Grayfia nodded.

"Sirzechs-sama has felt your power, as of I. You possess a colossal amount of power within you, Issei-sama. Sirzechs-sama has a great interest in you."

Staring at Grayfia for a moment, Issei looked at the paper containing the circle symbol, and he looked back at the shell-shocked Naomi.

"Naomi-chan."

The young woman looked up at the call of her name. Issei smiled.

"You know how interesting this sounds for me. I have to find out what happened."

Staring at him for what seemed like forever, Naomi sighed and shook her head.

"...Fine. When something interests you, it's hard to take the interest away from you."

Noticing her expression, Issei snapped his fingers. In an instant, Issei's clone reappeared with a smirk on his face. The clone turned to look at his creator.

"Same thing as always, Boss?"

Issei nodded to his clone, and then he turned to look at Naomi.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Naomi-chan. And besides, if I end up having to beat up Raiser, it might be even shorter."

Rolling her eyes at his words, Naomi fought back a smile. Satisfied at Naomi's better mood, Issei looked at Grayfia.

"All right, I'm ready."

* * *

**AT THE GREMORY ENGAGEMENT PARTY**

A magic circle appeared, revealing Issei with his arms crossed. He looked around the building with a bit of praise.

"Kind of spacious. Looks like a corridor." He looked at the walls. "Rows of candles look like they're lined up." He then noticed another artifact. A large portrait of a man with crimson hair. Issei rose an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Must be a possible relative of Gremory-senpai."

His ears picking up sudden noises, Issei walked towards the direction of the noise. He ended up in front of a gigantic door. With a smirk of excitement, Issei blinked both of his eyes, the doors shooting wide open from impact.

A number of dressed up Devils that were formerly mingling with each other, turning to see a amused Issei. As he looked around, he noticed Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and Asia dressed up in their formal attires. Each of them seemed to hold a saddened expression. As Issei looked around his surroundings, he noticed a crimson color. Finding out who it was, Issei smirked.

"Gremory-senpai."

Rias Gremory sighed in sadness. Her crimson hair tied up, and her well-endowed figure clad in a wedding dress, she looked like a beautiful bride. She was about to be married sure, but not to the person she wanted. Her thoughts were cut off when she felt a familiar yet suffocated energy. She turned to find the direction of where she was sensing, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Ise-kun!"

Issei's smirk widened, and it widened even further, when he turned to see Raiser was right next to her. Raiser sneered at Issei, before widening his eyes as he remembers who the owner of that immense power was.

Issei's smirk was almost bordering on sadistic amusement.

"So I take it Raiser won the game. And look at you two, all dressed up, ready to get married. There's just one thing though."

Both Rias and Raiser held their breath.

"How did it happen?"

Rias rose an eyebrow.

"H-how did what happen?"

Issei crossed his arms.

"How did Raiser beat you? Either he was all powerful all by himself, or his peerage must have been more than yours in terms of numbers."

Raiser grunted in annoyance, trying to put up his pride.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"That's simple. I arranged it." A voice said.

A man with crimson-hair and blue eyes who originally sat at the far back walked toward Issei. Issei smirked at the man, noting the great resemblance to Rias.

"You must be Sirzechs." Rias looked on in shock.

"Oni-sama."

Issei's smirk widened.

"Also Rias's brother."

Sirzechs smiled at Issei.

"From what my sister has told me, your power is absolutely extraordinary. And yet you're not even a Devil."

Sirzechs then turned to look at the crowd of Devils before him.

"I was interested in seeing the power of this particular human, so I asked Grayfia to invite him."

Rias blinked in shock. "Oni-sama! I don't understand."

Sirzechs smiled to his little sister.

"The Rating Game you participated in was actually very entertaining. But since you had no experience to face off against Raiser, you had a disadvantage."

Then a middle-aged man with crimson hair appeared, turning to look at Sirzechs.

"What would you like to do, Sirzechs?"

Sirzechs smirked.

"Father. I want to liven up the party. Issei versus the Prodigy of the House of Pheonix. Don't you think it will be an epic event for us Devils? To stir up the party."

The halls were silent at Sirzechs' words, with a slight chuckle from Issei.

Sirzechs looked at Issei with a smirk.

"Issei. You clearly have our permission. Raiser, would you like to show your power in front of Rias and I?"

Raiser, briefly forgetting who he was about to face, only smirked fearlessly.

"Of course. I won't decline if you, Sirzechs-sama askes me. I won't back down before getting married!"

Issei's smirk positively widened with excitement. Sirzechs noticed this, and he looked at Issei.

"Issei. If you do win, what prize would you like?"

Issei's smirk widened further, and he placed his hands in his pockets. He looked up at both Raiser, and then Rias.

"Let me make myself clear. This marriage between Gremory-senpai and the bird does not really interest me at all." He crossed his arms.

"However, what interests me is how Raiser managed to beat Gremory-senpai." He turned to look at Rias.

"And, I would also like to learn more about my Sacred Gear. Clearly, you would be distracted from telling me, because of the miserable marriage to the bird, so I'll do you this favor. To my benefit, anyway."

Chuckling in amusement at the shocked faces on both Rias and Raiser, Issei looked over at Sirzechs.

"If I win. Rias Gremory is exempt from her marriage."

Sirzechs sent Issei a wide smile, and he nodded.

"Very well. If you, Issei, win, you may take my cute little sister with you."

Chuckling with his arms crossed, Issei nodded to Sirzechs' answer, and he turned to look at a suddenly hopeless ridden Raiser. It was at this time that Raiser began to feel absolute fear towards Issei, who continued to smirk at him.

Sirzechs walked away from Issei, returning to his original seat.

"This battle will take place in this very hall. So everyone make sure to clear out."

The crowd of Devils cleared out, leaving only Issei and Raiser standing. Raiser gulped sharply, but then he remembered his pride, and he smirked.

"Just because you're powerful, does not mean you are above me! Your league is completely below me! I will end you right here and now!"

Raiser tried to catch his breath, and he breathed heavily from his rant. Confident in his declare, he looked up at Issei, and he felt a severe foreboding chill in his spine. Issei flashed the Phoenix Devil a smirk. Crossing his arms, Issei chuckled in amusement, before releasing a vast surge in the form of Aether energy. The energy was so colossal, that a breeze immediately flowed throughout the room.

All of the Devils, with the exception of Sirzechs, started to feel suffocated from the amount of power Issei was emitting. Raiser almost lost the feeling in his legs, and he desperately tried to keep his stance. His smirk widening, Issei looked Raiser right into his eyes, before chuckling in amusement.

"_The game starts now, Raiser_."


	8. Chapter 8

"_The game starts now, Raiser_."

At the center space of the battlefield, stood Issei and Raiser. The young man smirked at the Phoenix Devil, waiting for the great battle that was shortly going to commence. While Issei stood in silence, Raiser manifested a pair of flame like wings. Issei noticed this, and crossed his arms.

'His wings. They're made out of pyrokinetic flames. Hmm. Interesting.'

As he thought this, a male Devil who appeared to be a referee of sorts, spoke up.

"You may begin."

As soon as they heard the Devil's permission, both Issei and Raiser immediately reacted. Pointing his index finger towards Raiser, Issei charged a small green colored energy ball. Raiser looked on in shock, as the energy sphere grew into a great size, covered with black sparks. With a smirk on his face, Issei fired the powerful concentrated energy sphere at Raiser.

The look on Raiser's face was that of shock, and he evaded the energy blast just in time. The blast caused a massive explosion, which shook the ceremonial halls in a series of tremors. Looking at the damage behind him, Raiser turned to look at Issei in horror.

"What the hell was that?!"

Issei's smirk widened, and he shrugged his shoulders.

His anger flaring, a rainbow colored aura began to form around Raiser's body. His power increased greatly, prompting another smirk from Issei.

"How interesting. It looks like I was wrong. Your power's is greater than I anticipated, Raiser."

Snarling, Raiser's wings grew into a bigger size, and he howled, a whirlpool of flames surrounding his body. The halls were surrounded by the fires. Issei smirked as he looked around, noticing that the Devils started to form barriers in order to protect themselves.

"Hey brat!"

His smirk growing wider, Issei turned to look at Raiser. The Phoenix Devil narrowed his eyes at his opponent's face.

"Remember what I am about to say. 'Fire Bird and Fenghuang'! It is the absolute hell of fire of the Phoenix Clan, that was praised by being the Phoenix itself. I will destory your body, and turn it into ashes!"

With his declaration set, Raiser, in a burst of raw speed, rushed towards Issei, his flames overwhelming his body by the second.

Issei didn't even to attempt to move at all. He merely chuckled in amusement, and crossed his arms.

Raiser growled darkly, and he charged faster, rearing his fist back. His smirk widening, Issei, still standing in his spot, also clenched his fist back.

As soon as Raiser got near Issei, both the human and the Phoenix Devil clashed their fists together. The impact from their clashes of power was so great, that it shook the entire hall. Raiser reared his fist back once more, and in another burst of speed, he punched Issei in the face.

Raiser smirked widely, happy that he had gotten the first hit. But his happiness soon morphed to shock when he saw a unfazed Issei staring at him in amusement. The young man let out a chuckle.

"You know, Raiser..." Issei began.

"I did feel your punch. But..."

He gripped Raiser's fist tightly, slowly pulling it back from his face. Raiser grunted in annoyance as he tried to pry Issei's grip off of him, but to no avail. Issei smirked at the look on Raiser's face.

"It didn't really hurt at all. In fact...it felt like a _tiny_ feather."

Gasping in absolute shock, Raiser was not quick enough to react, when Issei backhanded the Phoenix Devil. Raiser skidded downwards into the ground, leaving cracks into the surface.

Raiser gasped sharply as he struggled to get up. Despite feeling extreme pain, the wounds he received from Issei instantly healed, thanks to his regeneration. On the edge of recovery, Raiser glared darkly at Issei.

"What the hell?! What kind of human are you?!" He heard Issei chuckle in amusement.

"Oh come on Raiser. Why would you ask a question like that? I would've assumed you didn't care." Issei smirked.

"I know you can regenerate. You said yourself would destroy me until I'm nothing but a pile of ashes. Don't you want to test that theory?"

Raiser got up on his feet, and he growled at Issei.

"You stupid brat! How dare you?! The likes of you, to punch me around?! I won't stand for it!"

His anger increased once more, the rage clouding his mind. Raiser let out a great bellow, his flamed wings transforming into a larger size.

"This time, I'm going to kill you with everything I have!" Raiser rushed towards Issei once more, his body engulfed by the fire.

His power increased, Raiser reared his fist back, his hand engulfed in a aura of flames, ready to punch the life out of Issei. Adopting a rare serious look, Issei narrowed his eyes, and he charged towards Raiser with his fist held tight. An aura began to form around Issei, an aura that was colossal in size compared to Raiser's.

The two opponents clashed their fists together, the powerful impact creating a flash that almost blinded the numerous Devils' eyes. Sirzechs smiled at the sight, while Rias covered her eyes. Rias's older brother smiled in amusement.

"This is very entertaining."

The flash faded, revealing a greatly injured Raiser and a relatively calm Issei. Raiser struggled to catch his breath, while Issei stood in silence, his eyes set in a narrowed glare. Raiser looked up and he tightened his fists, barely containing his rage at being surpassed by a mere human.

"You bastard."

His eyes then widened, as he immediately felt a great chill in his spine at Issei's darkened expression. The glare on Issei's face then morphed into his familiar smirk.

"The game is over, Raiser."

Raiser stood up, and his body shook with fury.

"I'm not done yet! Not by a long shot! I will marry Rias! And if you think you can stop me, you're dead wrong! A human brat like you is not going to stop me!"

His smirking widening dangerously, Issei held his hand into a fist up high. Tensing, Raiser stood in a defensive stance.

"What the hell are you planning?"

Issei chuckled in amusement, and he opened his fist.

"It's getting a little hot here, Raiser. I think it's about time you chill."

After he had said this, Issei snapped his fingers.

His eyes widening in shock, Raiser slowly turned behind him, and he almost fainted. A vast tsunami appeared above him, reaching all the way to the ceiling. Blinking in surprise, Raiser then smirked. He started to snicker, before releasing a loud chuckle. He laughed in arrogance at Issei.

"You are an idiot, Issei. You stupid brat! Do you actually believe that water will hurt me?! You must be dumber than I thought! As soon as I dry up, I'll just regenerate my flames back!"

He laughed harder, thinking that Issei had finally realized his mistake in his strategy. His laughter slowed down and then it stopped completely, his eyes widening in shock as he noticed Issei's smirk growing wider.

"Who said anything about regular water, Raiser?"

Raiser gasped, and he was too late to utter a reply, as the tsunami of 'water' collapsed upon him. A howl of pain escaped Raiser's lips, as his wings started to deteriorate.

"AHHHHH!"

Issei smirked in amusement as he crossed his arms.

"It's Holy Water. Remember, Raiser. I told you, the first time we had met in the base of the Occult Research Club. All I would have to do in order to defeat you, would be to pour some Holy Water onto you, or in a similar case, put a cross in front of your face."

The tsunami that consisted entirely of Holy Water consumed Raiser completely. It burned his body, with the body releasing a smoke effect. The Phoenix Devil writhed in immense pain.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Issei's smirk widened.

"It sure is a good thing you can regenerate huh? However, since it was a vast tsunami wave I summoned, and since it was entirely composed of Holy Water, your stamina will greatly decrease. That being said, your strength will fade as well. Your emotional strength, in this case."

Raiser continued to groan in absolute pain, as his face showed complete suffering. Lifting up a bloodied hand, he struggled to get up.

His smirk widening, Issei lifted his index finger, emitting a sparked energy sphere. The energy sphere condensed in size, and Raiser looked on in shock, as a small portion of Holy Water began to collide with the sphere of energy. Raiser started to panic, fearing for his life. For the first time in his life, Raiser started to beg.

"S-stop! Think about what you're doing! Don't you understand?! This marriage between Rias and I is important! It could spark the revival of the Devils, and the future of the population! You can't just treat the situation like you're a part of it!"

Issei chuckled, and he put more power into his Holy Water coated energy sphere, causing Raiser to gasp sharply.

"I thought I told you already. This marriage between you and Gremory-senpai; it means nothing to me, Raiser. Part of the reason I arrived here, was because I wanted to see how you defeated Gremory-senpai. You showed that to me, your power. Another reason I came here, was because I wanted to learn more about Sacred Gears. And from what I know currently, Gremory-senpai knows a lot of information."

"This conflict between the two of you Devils. It means absolutely nothing to me."

And with that, Issei released his vast Holy Water Energy Blast, overwhelming Raiser completely, causing a explosion onto the ground.

"GAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Phoenix Devil screamed in absolute torture, his pain growing by the second. The immense power of Issei's energy sphere, combined with the Holy Water, damaged Raiser severely. The light then faded, revealing a bloodied Raiser. Coughing up a large amount of blood, Raiser struggled to get up.

"How...how could I lose...to a mere human?" The Phoenix Devil then collapsed on the ground. He showed no movement at all.

Issei smirked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oni-sama!"

His ears picking up a female voice, and sensing another source of energy, Issei turned around to see a young girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair was tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, with blue ribbons keeping the ponytails in place. She was clad in a light purple dress with dark purple accenting and a blue bow at the front. At the back of her dress, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress.

Issei chuckled in amusement at the girl, who quickly stood in front of Raiser. Her dark blues shining with tears. Her arms were outstretched, shielding Raiser from Issei. Issei's smirk widened, and the girl's facial expression contorted into a state of fright. Her legs shook in great tension, and she nervously spoke up.

"P-please! Don't do this!"

Raiser looked up in shock.

"Ravel?!"

Issei looked down at his opponent, and then he looked up at the girl called Ravel. His smirk widened further.

"You must be the bird's sister."

Ravel shook harder, her eyes wet by her shiny tears, and she attempted to plead with the human who had surpassed her brother.

"Please! Please don't take Raiser-onisama away! Please don't!"

His smirk disappearing, Issei rose a curious eyebrow.

"I was never intending to kill your brother. I faced him with the intention of damaging his pride and his body. So he could no longer have the ability nor the will to fight."

Issei looked down at the still shaken Raiser, and his smirk returned, bringing a chill up to Ravel's spine.

"And it appears that I have succeeded."

He walked closer to Ravel, the girl's fear growing by the second. Looking only at Raiser, Issei crossed his arms.

"What do you say, Raiser? Are you done now? Is this victory mine? Because it seems like to me, that your stamina has completely burned out."

Struggling through his great injuries, and looking up at his sister, Raiser finally let go of his pride, and he nodded, accepting defeat.

Seeing his opponent nod, Issei smirked wider, and he put his hands in his pockets.

"Glad to hear it."

And with that, the battle between Issei and Raiser came to a close.

Turning to look up at the smiling Sirzechs, Issei gave Rias's older brother a smirk.

"I win, Sirzechs."

The Devil smiled at Issei, and he lifted his hand up.

"Yes, it appears you have." Sirzechs agreed. He was greatly impressed by Issei's performance in the battle.

'Such almighty strength. You're strong, Issei. Amazingly strong.'

Sirzechs turned to look at his litte sister, who had tears of shock in her blue-green eyes.

"The match is over now. From what you told me about Issei, he certainly is amazing. And after seeing his abilities, you clearly weren't exaggerating."

Rias looked at her brother in shock, and she looked down at the human who had saved her from marriage.

'Ise-kun. Thank you so much.'

Issei chuckled as he noticed the expression on Rias's face, and he looked over at Sirzechs.

"So, the wedding's off I assume?"

Sirzechs nodded as he smiled.

"Your assumption is correct. I'm going to be blunt with you Issei. It tore my heart to see my cute little sister forced into a marriage that she clearly didn't want to partake in."

Sirzech's smile widened.

"You have my utmost gratitude."

Issei smirk dissolved into a respectful smile.

"Glad to have it."

He turned to look at Rias, who continued to gaze at him in shock.

"Your marriage is destroyed, Gremory-senpai. I have done my part in this plan your brother had conjured up." His smile widened.

"Now you have to do something for me."

Rias blinked in confusion, before her eyes widened in remembrance.

"Sacred Gear?!"

Issei nodded, and he crossed his arms.

"Buchou!"

"Buchou!"

"Buchou!"

"Buchou!"

Issei turned around to see Rias's peerage. Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and Asia all had elated smiles on their faces. They rushed up to grab Rias into a hug. Rias looked on in shock, and then she smiled warmly. She gazed at Issei.

"Ise-kun. Thank you so much."

Issei chuckled in amusement, and he looked up at Sirzechs, the two males shooting each other a mutual smile.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER/AT THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB**

Rias and her peerage sat on the couch across from Issei, who was chuckling in excitement. Rias noticed Issei's eagerness, and she smiled warmly. He had saved her, and now she was going to repay him.

"All right, Ise-kun. The time has come for me to show you how to unlock your Sacred Gear." Her smile widened. "Are you ready?"

Issei crossed his arms.

"I've been ready for fourteen days, Gremory-senpai. The whole topic of Sacred Gears has been interesting, since the first day Reynalle mentioned it to me."

Rias chuckled in amusement, and she walked towards Issei.

"Ok, first step. Raise your hand."

Issei rose his left arm, and Rias held his arm in place.

"Close your eyes, and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind." Issei obliged and closed his eyes, his mind at peace.

Immediately, the 19 beings that fused into the one supreme entity that appeared in Issei's dream, came to mind. His decision quickly made, Issei nodded.

"All right."

"Then imagine the strongest thing in a particular pose when it looks powerful. Then lower your arm, slowly stand up, and mimic the pose of that thing. Think you can handle that?"

Issei gave her a smirk, and he closed his eyes again. A pool of energy began to form around his body in the form of a aura. The aura was then reabsorbed into his body, and his left arm glowed, a crimson gauntlet covering it. The part of the gauntlet that covered his hand, had a gem embedded within it.

Then suddenly, another object appeared within Issei's right hand. A long spear was clapsed into his right hand. Immediately after seeing the spear, all of the Devils in the Occult Research Club took a step back in shock.

Issei looked at the two objects in his hands. He rose an eyebrow, and when he looked at Rias, her eyes were widened in a combination of terror and shock.

"Th-that's the **True Longinus**! A-and the **Boosted Gear**! I can't believe it!" Akeno shared her terror-induced fear.

"A-ara, ara. I never expected this."

Yuuto, Koneko, and Asia trembled at the sight. The Boosted Gear, and much to their increased worries, the True Longinus, was now in the possession of Issei.

Suddenly, a mixture of colors in the form of an aura formed around Issei. Issei rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm not releasing any energy, right now."

The Devils felt the extreme energy exuding from Issei, and they took another step back in fear. Issei narrowed his eyes, wincing at the sudden pain in his head. Normally, when he felt things like this, it never once hurt him. But now it was starting to irritate him. Issei's vision started to blur, and the aura around began to cover his entire frame. Blinking in shock, Issei started to see complete blackness, as the aura began to overwhelm his sight. His last sight was Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and Asia trying to call out to him.

* * *

Brown eyes opened, and the first sight Issei saw was complete darkness. He looked down at his hands, and he discovered that the two Sacred Gears had disappeared. He was floating up in the air.

"What happened? And where am I?"

He then heard a warm and motherly chuckle softly.

"**How adorable. My cute little Ise-chan**."

Turning around to find the source of the voice, Issei's eyes widened. A exceedingly beautiful woman appeared in front of him. She had long dark hair, which was tied up with a strand hanging down on each side. Her dark grey-blue eyes gazed softly down at Issei with boundless affection. Her voluptuous figure was covered by a robe that featured the colors of the Earth. She gazed down at Issei with a warm smile. Issei rose an eyebrow, and he unfortunately noticed the size difference between him and the young woman. The young woman greatly towered over him, possessing the height of a giantess. With that set in his mind, Issei flew up to the young woman's eye.

"W-who are you?"

The woman's smile widened, and she opened her mouth to speak, until another voice interrupted her. The new voice was also female, but it sounded empty, completely void of emotion.

"**Of course you wouldn't remember. After all, it has been more than a few Millenia.**"

Issei turned around to see another giantess. Like the first woman he had met, this particular one had a curvaceous body. She had dark black hair, and coal black eyes, and was clad in a deep black robe with a eight-starred symbol on the center of the cloth. Her steel black emotionless eyes gazed upon Issei.

Issei narrowed his eyes, sensing the colossal energy from the two of them. But then, his eyes widened, sensing the familiar source of energy from the two young women. His serious expression morphed into a smirk.

"Hold on. I think I've always sensed you both before. All the time." He turned to look at the young woman in the Earth robe.

"Especially you." The young woman's smile widened, and Issei continued.

"I've sensed you numerous of times. The energy from the Earth." His eyes widened. "Wait a second."

He looked up at both of the women.

"This reminds me of something. The book that Naomi owns. That mythology book. Greek Mythology. Then...that means..."

The woman in the Earth-colored robe smiled warmly.

"**I am Gaia, the goddess of the Earth.**"

His eyes widened in shock, Issei gazed at her with his mouth agape. Then the woman in the black robe spoke next.

"**I am the formless void, the first being to come into existence. I am Chaos.**"

Looking at both Gaia and Chaos in absolute shock, Issei's body shook.

"Y-you're part of the Protogenoi! I can't believe it! You're the ones I saw in my dream."

Her smile growing affectionate, Gaia placed the floating Issei gently upon her hand, with Chaos staring blankly at the two with her black eyes.

"_**It's about time you recover your memories, my dear Ise-chan**_."

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize if the fight between Issei and Raiser wasn't as long, or epic, as it probably should have been. Honestly, I tried my best, since this was my first time writing a fighting scene.**

**Thank you for all of the followers, favorites, and reviewers. I wish all of you a good night.**

**-Yuudai1224**


	9. Chapter 9

"Memories?" Issei asked.

Gaia nodded and smiled warmly at Issei.

"**That's correct.**"

Issei held a look of absolute shock, and he turned his head to look at Chaos for confirmation. The emotionless woman gazed upon the young man.

"**You mentioned that you envisioned us in your dream. Would you care to elaborate it to us?**"

For the first time in his life, Issei was genuinely surprised. He would have never anticipated meeting these two entities. Not to mention the fact that he could sense the enormous power they possessed.

"Um, sure."

He sat down comfortably on Gaia's hand, and told his dream sequence.

"It always started with a Void. There would only be complete darkness. At least it would be at first. Then a flash of light would illuminate the darkness, and 19 giant sized beings emerged. They seemed to harbor a colossal amount of power. Every time I go through this particular dream, I can never see the facial appearance of the 19 beings."

He looked up at both the Primordial Goddess, and the female personification of the Void.

"But now I recognize your energy signals. I could always detect them in the dream. Anyway, the 19 giants started to fight each other. For every attack they summoned, and for every impact they suffered, pieces of the world began to disintegrate. And then, just when the last portions of the world began to dissolve, the 19 beings stopped in their battle. I saw them looking around their surroundings, and from what I could tell, it wasn't their intention to destroy the world."

Gaia's warm smile morphed into a saddened and remorseful frown, while Chaos held a cold look. Issei looked down in sadness.

"An aura formed around the 19 entities, and they collided into each other. To this day, I still can't decipher who the fused being was. I could never see its face. The only thing I know, is that the fused being regenerated the entire world. And the exact last thing I see, is that fused being staring right at me. And then, the dream ends just like that."

The three were silent momentarily, until Chaos spoke, her voice laced with a apathetic tone.

"**Your power.**"

Issei looked up at her with a surprised expression on his face. Chaos continued her speech.

"**You have possessed extraordinary power since the day you came into existence. Power that has drifted far across the world for over a Millenia.**"

Her black eyes narrowed, causing Issei to feel something akin to genuine uneasiness.

"**Power that an infantile little fool like you still does not know how to use properly**."

Issei's eyes widened further in shock. Chaos's blunt words cut through him like an extremely sharp knife.

"I-I..."

Chaos's black eyes darkened, and Issei began to realize why the Void was something to be feared of. In this situation, Issei felt like he was being greatly scolded. Her black eyes narrowed into slits, Chaos took Issei from Gaia's hand, and placed Issei on top of her hand, her eyes boring into Issei's soul.

"**I have watched you since the first sign of your existence, little one. And I am extremely disappointed in you.**"

Issei looked up at the Void, and he began to feel nervous.

"I-I don't understand."

"**Over the years in which I have watched you, you have let your power get to your head. Although I will admit that you have performed many benevolent acts, you have become far too arrogant and have let your power control you.**"

Issei stared wide-eyed, and then he looked down in shame.

'She's right.'

"**I am quite aware that I am right**."

For the first time, Issei felt a extreme sense of self-doubt. Chaos was right. The power he had possessed, through no effort of his own, had been wasted as child's play due to himself. He had often taken his power for granted, letting it overwhelm his mind. He shook with shame, and he felt unsure of himself.

Issei bowed his head in disappointment at himself, his hair shadowing his eyes. Gaia gazed at him with a gentle yet troubled expression. Feeling ashamed of himself, Issei shook roughly, before feeling something on his cheek. Shivering at the touch, Issei looked up to see Chaos caressing his cheek with only her finger. Her expression was reverted back to its expressionless look.

"**You are still such a child, little one. A child who possesses so much power, and yet has so much to experience. Do not substitute arrogance for confidence, child. And do not mistake arrogance for confidence. Many beings who have succumbed to arrogance have had unfortunate events happen to them.**"

Issei listened to Chaos's cold yet wise words. She most definitely was right. Issei was still young, and he had no right to abuse his power. His mind suddenly drifted to when he had destroyed Fallen Angel Dohnaseek right in front of Kalawarner and Mittelt. Issei's body shook, as he also remembered increasing his power in order to intimidate Reynalle. Then, his body shook harder, as he remembered the climax which followed the battle between himself and Raiser.

He remembered summoning the gigantic sized tsunami composed of Holy Water, and crashing it down upon the Phoenix Devil. Frustration began to show on Issei's face. Then he remembered the Holy Water Energy Blast he had sent upon Raiser. Upon impact, Raiser suffered horribly, his skin all bloodied from the attack. Issei shut his eyes, feeling anger at himself. His eyes widened, as he recalled Raiser's younger sister, defending her older brother after Issei had defeated him.

**FLASHBACK**

_"P-please! Don't do this!" Ravel spoke as she defended her brother._

_Raiser looked up in shock at his sister._

_"Ravel?!"_

_"Please! Please don't take Raiser-onisama away! Please don't!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Issei's body shook even harder.

'I humiliated Raiser, the brother who Ravel greatly looked up to. The fact that I defeated him, must have made her very distressed.'

He tightened his fists, feeling absolute remorse.

"I'm no different from those guys who used to bully Naomi and I when we were children. There's no excuse for I acted. I was just so...sure of myself."

Gaia placed only a finger on top of Issei's head, rubbing it gently.

"**Very rarely is it satisfactory to be sure of oneself. However, the line always crosses when that self-assurance converts to arrogance.**"

His hair covering over his eyes, Issei looked down. Chaos caressed his cheek once more.

"**Exuding confidence is one thing, but exuding arrogance is a much different thing. Arrogance can lead to bad decision making, and utmost denial. Arrogance is one of the most negative personality traits in humans.**"

Issei shook harder, and then he calmed down. He slowly looked up at Chaos. He held an absolute look of seriousness. His face was set in a stone-cold expression.

"...I understand."

He was going to start taking things more seriously. The more he toyed around with people, the more he would start to let his power go over his head. The way he acted, he felt that he didn't deserve the power he was blessed with.

Satisfied that he had realized his errors, Chaos's expression softened. Suddenly, an aura formed around Issei. Both Gaia and Chaos looked on in surprise. Issei looked up at both of them with a solemn expression.

"I appreciate you two trying to help me. But, with your permission, I have something to take care of."

Both of the female Protogenoi looked at each other, and they nodded in unison. Gaia flashed Issei a warm smile.

"**Of course, Ise-chan. We will call you back here momentarily after you are done.**"

Chaos narrowed her eyes. "**Do not take too long, little one.**"

Issei nodded sagely. "**I won't. I promise**."

The aura surrounding Issei covered his body entirely, before the young man vanished into a flash.

**AT THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB**

Brown eyes fluttered, and they shot open. Issei looked around to see that he was still in the base house of Rias and her peerage. Still laid upon on the floor, Issei looked up to see a worried Rias and Akeno gazing upon him.

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-kun!"

Hearing the young man's name, Yuuto, Koneko, and Asia immediately reacted, and they got up next to their master to see the awoken Issei. Wincing at the pain in his head, Issei struggled to get up, and he was successful, as he maintained his balance.

Standing up straight, he looked Rias and her peerage in the eyes. Rias looked at him worryingly.

"Ise-kun? Are you all right?"

She noticed the deathly somber expression on his face. It was so unlike him. He usually appeared be so overly confident in himself. Seeing him with a serious look on his face, was foreign to her.

Issei looked down at his hands, noticing that his two Sacred Gears were still on his hands. The Boosted Gear on his left hand, and the True Longinus was clasped in his right hand. Narrowing his eyes, Issei deactivated his Boosted Gear, and he created a sheath in order to encase the True Longinus within it. Rias looked on in shock.

"Ise-kun?"

Hearing his name, Issei set his sharp brown eyes upon Rias. He then closed his eyes.

"Gremory-senpai. I'll be back shortly. There's something I have to do. It's important."

And with that being said, an clear aura covered Issei, and the young man transmitted away once more.

Rias blinked in confusion at Issei's words, and she turned to look at Akeno.

"What did he mean?" Akeno's response was a shrug, as well as the rest of Rias's peerage.

**AT THE (FORMERLY) GREMORY ENGAGEMENT PARTY**

The Gremory Clan, along with the Phoenix Clan, sat comfortably into their seats. Sirzechs was chatting happily with Grayfia, who looked like she was ignoring him. Even though the marriage between Rias and Raiser had been null and void, the Devils still partied regardless. Raiser, who had long since recovered from the injuries he received from Issei, sat next to Ravel, who was holding onto her brother. Raiser had his head down in exhaustion.

Suddenly, the crowd of Devils tensed as they felt a vast surge of power. Raiser stiffened as he felt the familiar energy, and he looked up just in time to see Issei. His eyes immediately narrowing, Raiser looked about ready to explode in rage, until he saw the look on Issei's face.

Raiser noticed that the young man held a look of complete solemnity. It was greatly different from his usual smirk. Settling himself, Raiser stood up.

"What are you doing here? Have you come back here to gloat? To rub it in my face that you ruined the only chances of the revival of the Devils?"

What Issei said next, was not what Raiser expected at all.

"I've come here to apologize."

There was absolute silence in the ceremonial halls. Both of the clans looked on in shock. Sirzechs even looked surprised for a moment, but he didn't speak up. Raiser's eyes widened.

"To apologize?"

Issei nodded sagely.

"Yes. I let my power go to my head. And because of my arrogance, I made you endure absolute suffering."

Raiser blinked repeatedly in shock. Issei looked the Phoenix Devil in the eye.

"There was no reason for me to make you suffer like that, Raiser. I had said so myself that the marriage between you and Gremory-senpai meant nothing to me. And even when you explained why it was so important, I refused to listen, and I attacked you with full-force. More force than what was necessary."

Raiser just looked on in shock. Then Issei set his eyes to Ravel, who shook at the sight of the young man who had defeated her brother.

"What's worse, is that I damaged your pride. And to top it all off, I humiliated you right in front of your sister. A sister who appears to be exceptionally loyal to you. She clearly looks up to you, Raiser. And she still should."

Both Raiser and Ravel gasped. Issei continued his speech, as he looked directly at Raiser.

"You're amazingly strong Raiser. But I believe your strength is derived from your will. You were so motivated by your goal, that you pushed your body further. I admire that, Raiser. And so I apologize. And I apologize to your sister."

The ceremonial halls were silent. A tumbleweed could have passed by, and still make no sound. Raiser gazed at Issei in surprise, with Ravel gazing at Issei with a similar look. Issei closed his eyes.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I would understand perfectly. I just wanted you two to understand."

Silent momentarily, Raiser walked over to Issei. The two gazed at each other, a mutual quietness between them. Then Raiser placed a hand on Issei's shoulder. Issei opened his eyes, and he looked at Raiser in shock. Raiser sent Issei a unreadable look.

"Apology accepted. I appreciate it. I truly do. There is something I must say, however."

Issei listened with great intent.

"Sirzechs-sama was right about you. You are immensely powerful, even for a human. It's so surprising, seeing that you cannot be reincarnated into a Devi. I...I greatly value your apology."

The Phoenix Devil nodded to Issei. Issei slowly held out a hand towards Raiser, and the Phoenix Devil clasped it firmly. The two men shook hands, sparking a different association. Ravel, who looked on in shock, gulped down the nervous lump in her throat. She walked toward Issei, giving him an unreadable stare. Issei noticed this, and he turned to look at her.

"Your brother is a tenacious one. That's something I admire. Maintain your respect for him, for he has a great willpower within him."

Her blue eyes widening with shocked tears, Ravel shakily nodded, and she flashed Issei a cheerful smile.

"T-thank you! Thank you so much!"

She ran over to Issei and hugged him. Initially surprised at the contact, Issei smiled and allowed it. He and Raiser sent each other a mutual grin, nodding to each other.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, the Gremory Clan, and the Phoenix Clan smiled at the sight. Letting go of each others hands, both Issei and Raiser nodded to each other in respect.

**AT THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB**

Rias sat at her desk, while Akeno stood next to her. Yuuto, Koneko, and Asia sat on the couch in silence. Rias held a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I still can't believe it." Rias began.

"First he has Boosted Gear. And now he is in possession of the most powerful Longinus of all; the True Longinus. It's so hard to believe."

Akeno sent her a reassuring smile. "He sure is a powerful one, Buchou."

Rias blew some hair out of her face. "Unbelievably powerful."

An aura appeared in the center of the Occult Research Club room, and Rias stood up from her desk chair. Akeno and the rest of Rias's peerage looked up in shock.

The aura emitted out a silhouette, revealing Issei. He appeared to be in a better mood than before. A soft smile crossed his face, as though a large weight was lifted off his chest. Issei noticed the looks he was receiving from the others, and his gentle smile softened.

"You guys look so worried about me."

Rias nodded hastily, putting her hand on his chest.

"Of course we were. You collapse on the floor, and then almost a half an hour later, you wake up. Then you just teleport away momentarily, and come back here. How could we not be worried?"

Issei chuckled softly, and his smile widened.

"It's all right. I'm fine now. Much better than I have before. My mind feels clear now."

He turned to look at Rias. "You mind telling me more about Sacred Gears, Gremory-senpai?"

Rias, with a look of shock in her eyes, only nodded. Seeing her movement, Issei manifested his Boosted Gear on his left arm.

_**DRAGON BOOSTER!**_

The Boosted Gear maintained the appearance of a Dragon-like gauntlet with scales on the side. Rias explained the particular Sacred Gear to Issei.

"The Sacred Gear you possess is one of the mid-tier Longinus artifacts."

Issei rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Longinus?"

Rias smiled in amusement.

"The Longinus are top-tier Sacred Gears. They possess enough power to kill a God."

Issei's interest was piqued. "Really?"

Rias nodded and she smiled wider.

"Its main power is to double the wearer's every ten seconds. If the user can endure the power, he will gain colossal strength."

His eyes widening at the crimson-haired Devils' description of his first Sacred Gear, Issei deactivated the Boosted Gear. He then animated a sheath in his hand. Rias's eyes widened in shock, as she knew what Issei was about to reveal. All of the Devils in the room stood in tense silence. Issei pulled the True Longinus out of the sheath, and held it firmly in his hand.

"So...what is this one then?"

Rias gulped down the lump in her throat, and she composed herself.

"The True Longinus. It's also known as the Holy Spear, the Spear of Destiny, or the Holy Spear of the Setting Sun. It's the most powerful Longinus of all. It was this very spear that St. Longinus used to kill Jesus Christ."

Issei widened his eyes in great shock. "Christ himself?" He looked at the powerful spear in his hands. A thought came to him.

"Why did you guys react like you did when this manifested? You looked like you had seen a ghost."

Akeno answered his question.

"The True Longinus has the power to obliterate Ultimate-Class Devils, as well as Satans, with just one single stab."

Issei rose an eyebrow, but then he narrowed his eyes at the spear, before placing it back into the sheath.

"So that's why." He turned to look at Rias and her peerage in absolute sincerity.

"You don't have to be hesitant, guys. After all, you were the ones that helped me activate these powerful artifacts."

The Devils all visibly held relieved expressions, and the tension in the room noticeably lessened. Issei chuckled softly, closing his eyes.

"I'll make sure to take good care of these objects. I won't take them for granted. I absolutely promise you that."

Rias looked on in shock, and she gave Issei a warm smile.

'He's acting so differently. So...mature.'

Issei's smile widened, and he opened his eyes, setting his sights to the Devils.

"Thank you all. I really appreciate it. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

An aura formed around Issei, and he transmitted out of the Occult Research Club. Rias shared a glance with her peerage, and her smile widened.

"You sure are a special one, Ise-kun."

**Issei's House**

Naomi sighed as she sat on the living room couch. While the Fallen Angels were still cleaning around the house, she was stuck with Issei's clone, who sat next to her. The Issei clone then looked up, prompting Naomi to look up as well.

"What's up?"

The Issei clone smiled.

"Boss is home."

The Issei clone then dissolved into a form of energy, before floating up and passing through the house door. Raising a eyebrow in confusion, Naomi turned around just in time to see the house door open, revealing a noticeably tired Issei. Immediately seeing him, Naomi ran over to him, hugging him tightly. The young man rose an eyebrow in shocked confusion.

"Naomi-chan?"

"You baka!" The young woman said, her voice muffled. Issei smiled softly.

"I haven't been gone that long, Naomi-chan. Besides, you had my clone to occupy yourself with."

Naomi removed her head from Issei's chest, and she gave him a glare.

"That doesn't matter, and you know it."

Blinking in shock, Issei gave Naomi a soft smile.

"Ah, you're right. Sorry, Naomi-chan. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Naomi glared at him, a pink blush on her face. "Well...you did."

Issei chuckled, and he suddenly heard a pair of footsteps. He turned around to see Reynalle, Kalawarner, and Mittelt staring at him and Naomi. Much to the Fallen Angels' surprise, Issei sent them a smile. Not a smirk, but a regular smile. He turned to look back at Naomi.

"I'm gonna go up to my room. You gals order out or something."

Naomi rose an eyebrow, and she crossed her arms.

"Aren't you going to eat as well?"

Issei rubbed the back of his head, and he shrugged.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Besides." Issei began. He looked at the surprised Fallen Angels. "I think they deserved enough torture for tonight. Go ahead and order out."

With a grin, Issei left the shell-shocked Naomi, Reynalle, Kalawarner, and Mittelt downstairs. Walking up to his room, he opened his door, closed it, and sat on his bed. Letting out a deep breath, Issei closed his eyes in concentration.

**VOID**

Issei opened his eyes, and his first sight were the two female personifications of the Earth, and the Void; respectively. Gaia gazed upon Issei with a warm affectionate smile, while Chaos gazed at Issei with her usual emotionless expression. Gaia grinned happily.

"**We're so proud of you, Ise-chan**."

Issei blinked in surprise. "Huh?" Chaos answered his short question.

"**It seems you have learned your errors, and have remedied your situation. My disappointment for you has lessened.**"

Issei smiled at her choice of words.

"I'm honored to hear your praises. The both of you."

Gaia's smile widened, while Chaos's expression softened.

"**Ise-chan, it is time for you to regain your memories.**"

Issei, surprised for a moment, narrowed his eyes, and he gained a serious look in his eyes. He nodded, and he listened intently. Chaos was the first to speak.

"**I was the first primordial entity to emerge into the Universe. I ruled over the confusion of the Universe, in the form of a shapeless void. As my existence continued, I bore Gaia, Tartarus, Eros, Nyx, and Erebus.**"

Issei gained a thoughtful expression.

"I've heard of them before. If I remember correctly, I've read about them In Naomi's book. Tartarus represented the darkest depths of the Underworld. Nyx represented the Night. Eros represented the aspect of Love. And Erebus; the representation of the absolute darkness of the Underworld."

Chaos rose a thin eyebrow. "**It seems you harbor a great deal of knowledge.**" Gaia's smile widened at Chaos's semi-compliment towards Issei.

"**Later on, Nyx, along with Erebus bore Aether and Hemera. Aether was embodiment of the Light, and Hemera was the Day. Later on, I bore Uranus, Ourea, and Pontus. Uranus was the embodiment of the Sky, Ourea of the Mountains, and Pontus of the Sea.**"

Issei continued to listen with great intent. Chaos spoke next.

"**I assume that since you have read some mythology sources, you know of the other Protogenoi.**"

As he tried to remember the sources of mythology, Issei adopted a thoughtful expression. His eyes widened, indicating that he remembered.

"Yeah I remember now. Nesoi was the embodiment of Islands, Hydros of the Waters, Anake was of Necessity or Inevitability, Chronos was the aspect of Time, Ophion of the Serpents, Thalassa of the Sea, Thesis of Creation, and Phanes of Procreation."

Gaia's smiled widened further.

"**Well, well, well, if this had been a mythology test, perhaps you would have passed**."

Issei smiled at the compliment from Gaia, but then he grew serious as he looked back up at Chaos, who spoke further.

"**We, the Protogenoi, possessed absolute power over the Universe. However, some of the Primordial Gods had wrathful tempers. There were often times, when each of the aspects fought with each other over control of the Universe.**"

Chaos shook her head at the memory. Gaia adopted a saddened frown.

"**They raged out of control. And I'm ashamed to say, that Chaos and I had participated in this conflict. We had let our wrath overwhelm our rationality.**"

Issei adopted a sad expression as well, and he looked away from the Primordial goddesses, crossing his arms in thought.

"And that's when the world began to dissolve away. The impacts caused from the wrath of the Primordial Gods caused the natural disasters to emerge."

Gaia nodded, and Chaos spoke, her voice taking on an almost toneless edge to it.

"**When we began to notice the destruction of the world, we knew we were all responsible for the damage. With that set in our mutual mindsets, Gaia and I, as well as the other Protogenoi, merged into one being.**"

Issei nodded, ready to finish the rest of Chaos's story.

"And then that fused being was able to regenerate the world back to its original state."

Both of the Primordial Goddesses nodded in reply. Then Gaia smiled.

"**Ise-chan**."

Issei looked up at the call of his name. Gaia's smile widened.

"**That fused being who you always envisioned in your dream. Besides being the fusion of Chaos and I, as well as the other Protogenoi, do you know who that is?**"

Issei rose an eyebrow, and he shook his head, before a thought dawned upon him.

"W-wait. You mean...the fused being..."

Gaia grinned widely, while Chaos actually sported an amused smirk. The female personification of the Void finished Issei's question.

"**That is correct, little one. The fused being...it's you. You are the reincarnation of the amalgamation of the Protogenoi.**"

As soon as Chaos had said those words, a multi-colored aura began to form around the shocked Issei, covering his body entirely. A flow of colossal power in the form of excess energy began to absorb itself into Issei's body. Issei gasped in shock as his body began to absorb the massive energy. The energy surrounding him then imploded upon him, releasing a bright flash.

Both of the Primordial Goddesses smiled, and they both spoke in unison as their smiles widened at the reincarnation of their fusion form.

"**_Welcome back, Primordial_.**"


	10. Chapter 10

The Primoridal, a vastly powerful entity that was born from the fusion of the almighty Protogenoi, had been dormant for many Millenia. With its passing, it had been reformed in the shape of mountains, landscapes, and new seas. Its immense power, however, could not be contained, as it drifted throughout the Universe.

However, a Millenia later, the Primordial has finally reawakened, and with its return to reality, so did its colossal power. The entire Earth shook in tremors as the Primordial's power surged endlessly throughout the world, making its presence known.

* * *

**At Issei's House**

Naomi woke up with a start as she felt the area around her shaking. The couch she was formerly sleeping on, shook in reaction to tremors of the ground. Her brown eyes widened in shock.

"Are we having a earthquake or something?!"

Not wanting to wait around to hear her answer any longer, Naomi quickly got up from the couch, and ran outside of the house, closing the house door behind her. She struggled to catch her balance as the ground shook beneath her. She looked up in shock to see Reynalle, Kalawarner, and Mittelt floating up in the air, trying to catch the balance in their flight. Naomi, feeling a powerful force behind her, tripped and stumbled in her pace, falling onto the ground. Her eyes widened in terror, Naomi looked around frantically.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

* * *

**At the Occult Research Club**

Rias and her peerage struggled to breathe, with all of the Devils collapsing onto the ground with their hands on their throats. The vast overwhelming power they were sensing suffocated them entirely. Rias, catching her breath, struggled to keep her balance, and her eyes widened in shock.

'I-is that Issei?! His power! It's monstrously enormous! It's completely covering the air around us!'

Akeno's legs wobbled at the immense pressure, and she struggled to catch her breath.

'A-ara, ara! What a smothering power!'

Koneko, Yuuto, and Asia were not faring any better. The Knight, the Bishop, and the Rook tried to stand up to the pressure, but to no avail.

* * *

**In the Underworld**

The inhabitants of the Underworld slumped onto the ground as they suddenly sensed a monumental power from far away. Sirzechs himself started to feel uneasy. Although he was able to maintain a calm stance, not even he could easily ignore the radiance of the power he was sensing. His blue-green eyes widened slightly in amazement, unable to believe who the owner of that power was.

'Issei Hyoudou? I knew the boy was strong, but not this strong. This power, it's absolutely tremendous, and it feels like it is constantly expanding even further!'

**In Another Part of the Underworld**

The members of the Phoenix Clan gripped their throats in an attempt to catch their breaths. Lord Phoenix and Lady Phoenix looked around frantically trying to locate the source of the vast power. Their sons, and their only daugther held on to each other. Raiser, next to his brothers, held his sister close, and he narrowed his eyes. He recognized the owner of the power his family was sensing.

'He still possesses more power?! Even after our fight?! Could he have been holding back?!'

Then his dark blue eyes widened.

'No wait! This power! It's still Issei, and yet, it's so massive that it's completely different from what he had shown before!'

**In Another Section of the Underworld**

"...This amazing power."

A man with black hair and golden bangs looked on in amazement at the terrifying energy. The power he was sensing was absolutely inhuman, and it was far stronger than anything he had ever sensed before. He was actually finding it hard to breathe.

"Where is this coming from?"

The man turned around to see a young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes, holding his breath in. The young man's blue eyes were widened in surprise.

* * *

**In the Dimensional Gap**

A massive crimson red Western Dragon with a horn on its head, traveled around the Dimensional Gap in its wake. As it soared around in the area, another figure appeared below it.

A young girl with black hair and brown eyes stared up at the large Dragon with an emotionless, yet annoyed expression. The girl was dressed in a Gothic Lolita fashion, and her ears seemed to have a strange shape to it, appearing like pointed tips. She looked up at the Dragon with her brown eyes in annoyance, and she lifted her hand up.

She paused in her movement as she suddenly sensed an unfamiliar and overwhelming feeling. Her usual emotionless eyes widened in awe as she sensed a power of titanic proportions. The Dragon appeared to notice the sudden appearance of the immense power, and it stopped in its soaring.

'What on earth is that? Where did that power come from?' The massive Dragon thought.

The girl held up her hands, her brown eyes wide with an almost child-like air about her. This power almost felt akin to her own, and she felt somehow close to it. The power seemed to be a combination of a set of other existing powers. She placed her hands on her cheeks, her brown eyes blinking repeatedly.

"Home..."

The Dragon turned its head to look at the girl in surprise. The young girl never really did anything in her original home, other than trying to attack the Dragon in retaliation for moving into the Dimensional Gap. But to hear her speak, shocked the Dragon greatly.

"Ophis...?"

Ophis, the Ourorboros Dragon, looked up at the massive Dragon. Her emotionless expression returned almost immediately as she gave the Dragon a slight glare.

"...Baka Red."

Great Red, The Apocalypse Dragon, also known as the True Red Dragon Emperor God, only narrowed his eyes at the Infinite Dragon God, and he scoffed in return. But then his expression changed as he saw the strange look appear on Ophis's face once again.

'What's with her? She looks so...weird. Like she's in a dreamlike state.'

Ophis placed her hands on her cheeks, and her eyes gained a distant stare. The astronomical power she was feeling, caused her to feel...warm. She closed her eyes, and opened her mouth, saying only one word.

"_...Home_."

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that this is such a short chapter. I have a lot of college work to do. So as soon as I finish it, I will try to get around to continuing this story. Again, sorry that the chapter is so short. I hope you readers have a good night.**

**-Yuudai1224**


	11. Chapter 11

**In The Void**

The colossal energy in the form of a rainbow colored aura roamed continuously around the floating Issei. The power that was being absorbed into his entire body was absolutely tremendous. However, instead of being relieved at the feeling, Issei was in a great amount of pain. His body felt like it was imploding severely, unable to contain the amount of power he was absorbing.

Both Gaia and Chaos noticed the pained look on his face, and the mother of the Earth gained a worried look in her eyes.

"**Ise-chan**?"

"**Hmm, I'm not surprised**. **I anticipated this for sometime**."

Gaia turned her attention to Chaos and looked at her in great surprise. The Mother of Earth rose an eyebrow in confusion, and she spoke her question.

"**What do you mean? What is happening to him**?" She asked.

Chaos stared at the seemingly hurt young man with her usual emotionless expression. With a tilt of her head, she narrowed her black eyes, and turned her attention to Gaia.

"**Although he is the reincarnation of the fusion of the Protogenoi, his body stature is not the same.**"

Gaia widened her eyes, unable to decipher what the personification of the Void was saying.

"**I-I don't understand**."

"**One of** t**he reasons why the Primordial was able to possess such colossal power, was because its body structure was vast enough in order to compensate for the strain of its power.**"

Gaia gained a saddened look in her eyes, and she looked down worryingly at Issei.

"**I see now**. **And Ise-chan's body is far too small to contain his original power**."

Chaos nodded somberly in reply, and she looked down at Issei once again.

"**His body structure is not enough to accommodate or endure this flow of energy. If he were to absorb far too much than what he could handle, his body would overheat from the lack of control, and the energy would expel out of his body. You are aware what would happen next, are you?**"

Gaia gasped in shock, putting her hands on her heart, and she looked down in distress at the young man she and Chaos were conversing about.

"**Poor Ise-chan**."

The Mother of Earth looked at the stoic Chaos, her dark grey-blue eyes shining with anxiety.

"**Isn't there anything we can do**?"

Chaos tilted her head, and she looked up at Gaia.

"**Perhaps a limiter could suffice**."

Her grey-blue eyes widened with shock, Gaia clasped her hands together.

"**You suggest a power limiter**?"

The female personification of the Void nodded in reply.

"**The Primordial was able to control its power efficiently, and with its body to compensate for the pressure, its power would not go out of control. The fact that Issei was only able to control the power he possessed previously to a limited extent, means that he is still unfamiliar to the original power of the Primordial. It would put far too much strain on him, physically, and mentally, if the full power was released**."

Gaia looked at the personification of the Void for a moment, and then she sighed, looking down at Issei.

"**I understand.**"

She paused herself for a few moments, and then she looked back up at Chaos.

"**How should we go about sealing him**?"

Chaos narrowed her eyes, and with a wave of her hands, a manifestation of a silver necklace with a blue jewel encased in the middle of it, and two black steel-like wristbands that also possessed blue jewels, appeared in front of her. Gaia widened her eyes in surprise, and she pointed to the objects that appeared in front of the personification of the Void.

"**Are... are those the power limiters for him**?"

Chaos nodded in reply as she directed the necklace and the wristbands towards Issei, whose body appeared to be overheating.

The necklace clasped onto Issei's neck, and the wristbands attached onto Issei's wrists. The flow of power that was being absorbed into his body, suddenly contorted, and it spiraled outwardly. With a scream of anguish, Issei's body imploded, and a flash illuminated into the space less location of the Void.

* * *

**TIME PASSED ON/OUTSIDE OF THE VOID**

Brown eyes fluttered, and they shot open in shock. Issei looked around his surroundings, only to find out he was outside on the ground. He placed his hand on his chest, silently relieved that he could no longer feel the burning sensation in his body. He turned around to look behind him, and instantly regretted it.

"My house..."

The house was completely destroyed, all of the remains seeming to be faded away into ashes. Looking around worryingly, Issei widened his eyes when he saw an unconscious Naomi, and three unconscious Fallen Angels.

His eyes widening further, Issei got up from the ground, and he ran over to Naomi. He turned the young woman around, allowing him to see her face. He placed his head down onto her chest, and he sighed in relief.

"Good. She's all right."

He looked over at Reynalle, Kalawarner, and Mittelt, and he narrowed his eyes as he tried to sense for traces of their life-force. He nodded and sighed as he detected their energy. With a worried look, Issei looked back at the destroyed house, putting his hand on top of his head, and he blinked as he noticed something unusual.

"What's this?"

A black wristband with a blue jewel embedded within it shone into his eyes. Issei blinked repeatedly in shock as he looked at his other hand, which sported another black wristband. Looking down at himself, Issei noticed a silver necklace with the same blue jewel set tightly within it.

"What are these? I don't remember buying these objects."

With a sigh of exhaustion, Issei got up from the ground and picked up Naomi. He looked at the remains of his house, and he snapped his finger. In an instant, the house reformed as though it was never destroyed. Sighing in relief, Issei went inside his house, gently placing Naomi on the couch. Making sure she was okay, Issei went back outside to pick up his Fallen Angel helpers, and carried them back inside the house, placing them on different couches.

Crossing his arms, Issei looked at the new accessories he now possessed. For some reason, he felt like his power had greatly increased than ever before, but now he felt that the power was being held back.

"I-I don't get it. What on earth are these?"

Not even a second after he had said that, the door to his house slammed open, revealing a crowd of familiar people. Issei widened his eyes in shock to see Rias and her peerage, Raiser and Ravel; who was holding onto her brother's arm, and Sirzechs and Grayfia, respectively in that order.

Blinking in confusion, Issei pointed to his new guests.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Rias was about to speak, her blue-green eyes shone with worry.

"Ise-kun...what happened?"

Issei rose an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean, what happened?"

Raiser, who gently removed his arm from his sister, walked over to Issei.

"That power you were releasing earlier. What the hell was that? Both Sirzechs-sama and I know that you possessed a great amount of power."

He pointed to Sirzechs, who, while he had a laid-back look on his face, seemed to exude a shocked interest. Raiser continued his rant.

"But that power we felt earlier. It was completely out of nowhere. We were all suffocating from the strain of trying to breathe through it."

Issei widened his eyes in shock, and he looked worriedly at the other Devils in his house.

"I-I had no idea."

Sirzechs spoke next, and he gave Issei a curious look.

"Do you know something about what happened earlier, Issei? Anything at all? The power came from you, no doubt about it, and then it vanished just suddenly, and yet you seem to have no recollection of it."

Issei frowned, and he crossed his arms, gaining a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I just know I was in a colossal amount of pain. That's pretty much all I remember."

The Devils looked at Issei in a combined expression of shock and curiosity. It was broken by Asia, who looked at Issei nervously.

"Ise-san?"

Hearing the call of his name, Issei looked up at the blonde-haired Devil.

"Do you know where your necklace and wristbands came from?"

The Devils looked on in shock at the new accessories that Issei now adorned. Issei looked at his new possessions, and then he sighed.

"No. I'm not quite sure. I found these when I had just woken up, so I have no idea how these emerged at all."

The people in Issei's house were silent, until it was cut off a cool female voice that Issei only recognized.

"**So, you have awakened sooner than we expected**."

Issei looked up, and then he widened his eyes. The Devils jumped at the voice, looking around Issei's house frantically.

"Chaos?"

Another voice appeared, with the voice emitting tones of boundless maternal affection.

"**We were so worried about you, Ise-chan**."

Issei gained a saddened expression.

"Gaia."

He looked around, trying to find them, or sense them, but to no avail.

"Where are you two?"

Chaos responded first.

"**Outside of the Void, Gaia and I exist as the aspects that the humans have referred to as over the many years they have existed. I am nothingness, while Gaia is the Earth, so she is all around you**."

Issei nodded, understanding her words. He blinked in confusion.

"Chaos, Gaia, can you tell us what happened earlier? And why I have this necklace, and these two wristbands?"

His question was answered by Gaia.

"**Of course, Ise-chan. First...oh dear. How interesting**."

Issei blinked, and then he rose an eyebrow.

"What? What's wrong?"

Chaos answered his question.

"**There is another presence nearby**."

Issei widened his eyes in shock, and he tried to activate into his extrasensory ability. He narrowed his eyes as he felt his sensing ability somewhat being limited than before, but he could sense another source of energy. His eyes widened in surprise.

'What's this?'

An aura that emitted a silhouette appeared in the middle of the room. The shadow revealed itself to be a young girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a Gothic Lolita fashion, and she possessed pointed ears.

Rias, Akeno, Raiser, Sirzechs, and Grayfia all widened their eyes in absolute shock. They said in a simultaneously exclaim of surprise.

"_The Ouroboros Dragon!_"

Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, also known as the Infinite Dragon God, stared up at the shocked Issei with a distant expression. Issei looked at Ophis with a shocked but curious look. Then suddenly, Ophis walked over to Issei, before placing her hands on her cheek.

Issei rose an eyebrow, and while he could sense the power that Ophis possessed, he could detect that the girl, or Dragon as he had just heard, wasn't dangerous. Hopefully. Rubbing the back of his head in confusion, Issei was about to speak, until Ophis cut him off.

"...Home."

Issei widened his eyes in shock, and he took a step back, before Ophis walked closer to the nervous young man.

"I-I don't understand what you're-"

He was interrupted when Ophis suddenly pulled his trench coat collar down, with Issei's head now meeting to her height. Blinking his eyes in surprise, Issei stayed silent, as he could see that Ophis was about to say something else.

With her face showing no traces of emotion, and her brown eyes somewhat hollow, Ophis pulled her face close to the hesitant Issei, and said only this to him, her toneless voice gaining a strange edge to it.

"_My...Home_."


	12. Chapter 12

**In the Dimensional Gap/Before the Arrival of Ophis at Issei's House**

"...Home."

Great Red rose his head up in great confusion at the words Ophis had just spoke. He couldn't understand why Ophis was acting like this. She was usually so quiet, and so unfeeling, and here she was, placing her hands on her cheeks with a dream-like expression on her face.

'That power must have a strong effect on her or something.'

"...Home." The Infinite Dragon God stated once more in a trance-like state.

Great Red blinked in confusion.

"Ophis...?"

Much to his surprise, Ophis did not respond to him with her usual reply of "Baka Red". That dream-like trance was still present on her face. Great Red scoffed, and he attempted to sense the vast energy that had come its way into the Dimensional Gap. He had to admit, it was absolutely tremendous.

His eyes widened when he felt that the energy was slowly fading away.

'What's going on?'

In order to assure himself that he was not the only one who had noticed, Great Red lowered his head down to look at Ophis. The Apocalypse Dragon widened his eyes when he noticed the expression on Ophis's face.

The Ouroboros Dragon's brown eyes were wide with an expression akin to shock. She reached her hands out, grabbing onto nothingness. She placed her hands back on her cheeks.

"Where...is Home?"

The vast power she and Great Red had felt was slowly vanishing away, as though it was being restricted somehow. A small gasp blew out of Ophis's mouth, and she removed her hands from her cheeks.

Great Red blinked in surprise, wondering as well where the power had disappeared to.

"Hmm."

Then the True Red Dragon Emperor God just scoffed in nonchalance, choosing to roam around the Dimensional Gap. But Ophis was still, her brown eyes wide with confusion and shock. Then, in an instant, her face returned to its usual expression.

She could still sense the immense power, but the trail of energy was extremely low, so she decided that she needed to act fast in order to obtain her desire.

"_My_...Home. _Mine_."

Her body shifting into a pool of shadows and snakes, Ophis disappeared entirely, leaving Great Red to roam around the Dimensional Gap. Sensing that he was alone, Great Red stopped in his roaming momentarily. He tilted his head, and then he hummed a sound akin to a huff, and proceeded to continue to his roaming.

* * *

**Issei's House/Present Time**

"Y-your home?" Issei asked.

Ophis stared at the uneasy Issei with her usual expressionless face. Issei gulped down nervously, and he tried to pull back slowly, but found that he couldn't. Ophis had a really tight grip on his trench coat collar.

"_My._..Home."

Issei blinked in confusion, and he looked up at his guests who consisted of the Devils. Rias, Akeno, Raiser, and Grayfia shrugged to him, indicating that they too, did not know what was happening. Issei looked to Sirzechs, and saw that he was holding back a chuckle.

"Seems like the Ouroboros Dragon has a crush on Issei."

Issei widened his eyes in surprise.

"A crush...?"

He looked down at the still Ophis, who was still gripping his trench coat collar. The young man rose an eyebrow in confusion, and he tried to move back once more. But to no avail. Ophis still would not let go of him. With a sigh, Issei placed his hands on top of Ophis's own, and he tried to move her hands.

Ophis, feeling Issei trying to move her hands off of him, gave Issei a slight glare in response.

"_My_...Home."

His eyes widening in surprise at the way Ophis emphasized the first word of her sentence, Issei stopped his attempts immediately, and he removed his hands. Immediately after doing that, Ophis assumed her emotionless expression. Issei sighed in exhaustion.

"Looks like you're not going to let go, huh?"

As though she had not heard him, Ophis remained in her same position, and she stared at Issei with her usual emotionless look. Issei sighed, and he looked up when he heard a familiar giggle, and a cold voice.

"**Haha. Poor Ise-chan**."

"**Hmph. Were you not waiting for something else, Issei**?"

Issei, remembering what Chaos and Gaia were going to tell him before Ophis had interrupted them, nodded his head.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

He turned to look over to the Devils, and then he looked back at the unconscious Naomi, Reynalle, Kalawarner, and Mittelt.

"I could always tell Naomi-chan and the rest of them when they wake up."

Almost immediately as soon as he had said that, Naomi started to stir from her position on the couch, and her brown eyes fluttered. Her eyes shot open, and she sat up from the couch, her eyes widened in shock.

'Who are these people?'

Of course she recognized Issei, Rias, Akeno, the rest of the kids she had seen at school before, and Grayfia. But the other inhabitants in Issei's house, she did not recognize, and therefore wasn't familiar with them. Naomi looked down and her eyes widened further when she saw what appeared to be a Gothic Lolita fashioned girl grabbing onto Issei's trench coat, and staring up at him with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Naomi-chan?"

Hearing her name, Naomi turned to the direction of where she heard the voice, and her eyes set themselves up to a worried Issei. Her cold brown eyes narrowing darkly, Naomi rose up from the couch and walked next to Issei. Issei rose an eyebrow, predicting for Naomi to explode in rage, which is usually what she would do while she was with Issei.

But to his surprise, Naomi only crossed her arms, flashing Issei her usual cold look.

"Was that you, Issei?" She asked quietly. "The power that was shaking the Earth. Did that power come from you?"

Issei opened his mouth to answer, until he was cut off by Chaos.

"**Yes**."

Naomi jumped in her stance, and she looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who was that?!"

Issei sighed, and he shook his head.

"It's a long story, Naomi-chan."

"**Then allow us to explain it to her, Ise-chan**." Gaia stated.

Naomi jumped once again at the new voice. The first voice had a unfeeling tone, while the second voice had a motherly air about it. The second voice spoke.

"**Naomi. Are you aware of the Protogenoi?**"

Naomi rose an eyebrow, and she widened her eyes in remembrance.

"Yes. Yes, I have. They originated in Greek Mythology, and they were the first beings to arise."

The toneless voice she had heard first spoke next.

"**Then you are aware of the beings of the Protogenoi. So there is no need for us to explain who they are.**"

Chaos paused in her speech, and she spoke again.

"**Are you aware of what happened during the beginning of time**?"

Naomi gained a thoughtful expression, and she shook her head.

"Not really. All I know is that first the Protogenoi emerged, then the Titans came to existence after them, and then their descendants, the Gods. That is all I know of."

There was silence until Gaia spoke her next words.

"**That is how the tale of the Protogenoi was told. However, the emerging of the Titans and the Gods were not the only things that the Protogenoi has accomplished in doing during its existence in the world.**"

Naomi blinked in confusion, and she rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

It was Issei who answered her question this time.

"Naomi-chan."

Naomi turned to look at her long-time companion.

"Do you remember the dream I told you? About the 19 giant beings engaging into a colossal war?"

Staring at Issei for a few moments, Naomi's eyes widened greatly in shock.

"You mean it's them? The Protogenoi are the 19 beings from your dream?"

Issei nodded, but he wasn't finished just yet.

"Remember when I told you that the Protogenoi combined their powers because the world was being destroyed? And the fused being that resulted from the combination of the Protogenoi, was able to revive the world back to its original state?"

Naomi nodded as she recalled the full details of Issei's dream.

Then her brown eyes widened further in realization.

"You said that you could always see the fused being looking right at you, and then the dream would fade away instantly."

Issei nodded firmly, feeling that Naomi was about to figure out what was being conversed. It was Gaia who spoke next.

"**Have you ever wondered why Ise-chan always possessed super-powered abilities? Why he was so different from others?**"

Naomi gave Issei a expression of disbelief, and then she gasped.

"W-wait! So you mean..? That fused being? It's Issei?!"

Issei chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, and he turned around to look at the shocked faces of the Devils'. Rias looked at Issei in amazement.

"So that is why you couldn't be reincarnated into a Devil! You're the reincarnation of the combination of the Protogenoi! It makes sense now!"

Sirzechs chuckled in amusement.

"Indeed, it does make sense. No wonder you are so amazingly strong, Issei."

Akeno giggled, putting her hand on her mouth.

"Ara,ara. Ufufufu."

Naomi continued to look at Issei in shock.

"This...this explains so much."

Issei chuckled and shrugged in modesty, the shrug causing him to realize that he was still within the grasp of Ophis.

Shaken out of her shock, Naomi narrowed her eyes and pointed at the young girl.

"Who is she? And why is she holding you like a teddy bear?"

Issei just shrugged, and was about to speak once more until Ophis cut him off. The Ouroboros Dragon turned her sights to Naomi, before a slight glare crossed her face. Naomi rose an eyebrow, and she crossed her arms with a scoff.

"_My_...Home."

Naomi uncrossed her arms, and gave the girl a look of shock.

"Home?"

She then looked at the objects that Issei now possessed. A silver necklace with a jewel embedded within it, and two steel-like wristbands with jewels encased within them. She pointed to the accessories, asking Issei her question.

"Issei? What are those on you?"

Issei, once again noticing the new objects on his body, and sensing confusion from Naomi and something akin to hostility from Ophis, decided to stick to the current subject at hand. Lifting his head up, and trying to sense Chaos, he spoke.

"So about these objects, Chaos?"

"**Indeed. Listen well, Issei, because you have to understand how these limiters work**."

Issei widened his eyes in surprise.

"Limiters?"

"**Correct**."

Then Gaia spoke next.

"**Ise-chan, do you remember when you were absorbing the rainbow-colored energy aura**?"

Issei blinked in confusion, and then he remembered the amount of pain he received when trying to absorb the energy.

"Yeah. It was intensely excruciating."

"So the power _was_ from you." said Raiser.

Chaos continued Gaia's explanation.

"**The energy you were absorbing was causing your body to implode, Issei. The original Primordial was able to contain its power, because its body formation was able to contain the power within it**."

Issei listened intensely, and then he nodded.

"Ah, I understand. Because I don't have the same body as my past self, it's not enough to compensate for the original power."

He looked down at his limiters.

"So that's why these are here."

"**Indeed**." Chaos said.

Issei gained a thoughtful expression, and then he crossed his arms.

"So...how much do these power limiters suppress my energy? Is there like a certain percentage?"

His question was answered by Gaia.

"**That's correct Ise-chan. A quarter of the original power is contained within your wristband, another quarter is contained within the other wristband, and then the rest of the original power is locked within your necklace**."

Issei fiddled around with the silver necklace, and looked at his two wristbands.

"Interesting."

Naomi walked over to Issei and looked at his wristbands.

"Hmph."

She was joined by Rias and Akeno, who looked at Issei's necklace. Issei looked around nervously at the unfamiliar close contact, and he looked down to see Ophis once again staring into his soul. The young man sighed.

"What a strange day."

Sirzechs and Rias, along with her peerage, chuckled in amusement. Raiser, however, crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

Noticing the look in his new friend's eyes, Issei gained a serious look in his eyes. The two looked at each other quietly for a moment, and then the Phoenix Devil sighed.

"Amazing. Even after our fight, you still possess so much power and even more potential."

Issei stared at the Phoenix Devil for a minute, and he looked at the wide-eyed Ravel, before returning to Raiser.

"I guess I'm lucky that I was blessed with this power."

Sirzechs nodded in agreement, and he smiled.

"Indeed you were blessed."

The room was silent, until it was broken by the Infinite Dragon God herself.

"Home..."

The Devils, Naomi, and Issei looked down at Ophis. The fused Protogenoi reincarnate rose an eyebrow.

"Why do you keep saying 'home'? Do you have nowhere to go or something?"

Ophis's brown eyes shined momentarily, and she pulled down Issei's trench coat more tightly, bringing her face far too close to Issei's own.

"_Mine. My..._Home."

Naomi rose an eyebrow, and a slight glare adorned her face.

'What is with this girl?'

A pool of shadows formed an aura in the center of the room, revealing two shadows. The shadows formed into two males. The first man had black hair and golden bangs, and the second young man had dark silver hair and light blue eyes.

Issei blinked in shock at the new arrivals.

'How do these people keep finding my house?'

The man with black hair and golden bangs smiled at Issei, while the young man with silver hair gave Issei a smirk. Issei rose an eyebrow, and the man with black hair and golden bangs spoke.

"Ah, so the power did come from you. But strangely it seems to be suppressed as of now."

Issei lifted his head up, before realizing that Ophis was still holding onto him, and he stopped in his movement. Sirzechs rose an eyebrow, but then he smiled.

"Azazel."

The man named Azazel turned around to smile at Sirzechs and he nodded.

"Been a while, Sirzechs."

Issei rose an eyebrow in confusion, and he turned to look at the silver-haired man who was still staring intensely at him.

'Hmm? Who is this guy?'

Azazel then spoke.

"I came over to see who the owner of that power was, and now I found him. But then I remembered that the Three Factions have a meeting to attend to. Right, Sirzechs?"

Sirzechs gave him a smirk.

"Ah, of course. I didn't forget. My cute little sister here just wanted to check on Issei."

Rias blushed heavily, and then she crossed her arms. Akeno giggled in amusement, while Naomi sent Rias a confused look.

"Onii-sama...!"

Sirzechs chuckled, and then he turned to look at Issei.

"Issei. Would you like to come with us to the meeting? Grayfia told me herself that you like interesting things."

Instead of the usual smirk that adorned his face, Issei just nodded his head in reply. He still liked interesting things to discover. That never changed.

"Sure..."

He warily looked over at the silver-haired young man, who was still staring at Issei.

Sirzech's smile widened, and he lifted his arms up.

"_Excellent._ _Then without further ado, let us go to the meeting_."


	13. Chapter 13 (Thanksgiving Omake)

**Hey readers, since it's close to Thanksgiving, I decided to make a sort of Omake side story to the Primordial. I hope you readers like it, and hope you have a good one.**

The sun shone through the window, waking up a young man who was formerly comfy in his bed. Issei Hyoudou sat up from his bed and stretched his arms out, grunting in tiredness. Smacking his lips, he looked around his room, and he looked at his calendar. His eyes widened, and a smile grew on his face.

"Ah, today is November 28."

His smile widened.

"Thanksgiving Day."

He crossed his arms in thought.

'Hmm. Maybe I should host an event. After all, it's not like I'm doing anything else important.'

With a shrug of nonchalance, Issei snapped his fingers, and on top of his bed manifested a pile of flyers. Issei picked one up, and he put his hand on his chin. He then smiled and nodded.

The door to his room opened, revealing a disheveled and somewhat cranky Naomi. Issei blinked twice, and he smiled.

"Ah, morning Naomi-chan."

He got a grunt from Naomi in reply, and the young man chuckled. Naomi put her hand in front of her mouth, yawning tiredly. She looked on Issei's bed and noticed the stack of flyers.

"What are those?" She asked.

Issei smiled.

"What day is it, Naomi-chan?"

Naomi rose an eyebrow, and then her eyes widened, indicating that she was more or less awake now.

"Thanksgiving..."

Issei nodded, crossing his arms.

"That's right. I'm hosting an event here tonight for Thanksgiving."

Naomi rose an eyebrow.

"Who were you planning on inviting?"

Issei adopted a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmm. Well, Gremory-senpai and the rest of her peerage, Sirzechs, Raiser and his sister, and...probably Matsuda and Motohama."

"No way in hell."

Issei blinked in confusion as he looked over at the suddenly annoyed Naomi.

"Why not? Gremory-senpai and the rest of the Devils are our friends."

Naomi narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not talking about the Devils. I'm talking about those two perverts. You are not inviting them to the event. Do you know what they'll do as soon as they see the amount of women in your house?"

Issei shook his head in dismissal.

"Ah, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Naomi shook her head at her companion.

"Issei, no. I'm telling you, do not invite them."

Issei sighed and crossed his arms.

"Naomi-chan..."

"Don't 'Naomi-chan' me!"

And the argument went on and on, until Issei finally agreed to not invite Matsuda and Motohama. Besides, Naomi had a point, inviting them would only put them in danger (hilarious danger, but still).

There was a knock on Issei's door, and Naomi turned around to see a tired Reynalle looking at Issei.

"What are you two talking about?"

Issei put his hand up, and pointed to the calendar.

"It's Thanksgiving Day. And..."

He pointed to Reynalle.

"I need you, Kalawarner, and Mittelt to cook the Thanksgiving dinner."

Reynalle rose an eyebrow.

"And how do you expect us to cook, when we don't even know what to cook?"

With a smile, Issei snapped his fingers, and a cookbook manifested in front of Reynalle and dropped down on her hands. With a huff as she noticed the weight of the book, Reynalle staggered to her room to wake up the other Fallen Angels.

Naomi turned to look at Issei and she rose a eyebrow.

"Don't invite too many people."

Issei smiled and nodded.

"Don't have to worry about that."

* * *

**AT THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB**

After getting dressed, Issei teleported over to the Occult Research Club. At the club room sat Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and Asia. The crimson-haired Devil looked up in surprise at the young man, who smiled cheerfully at her.

"What's up Gremory-senpai?"

"Ise-kun!"

Akeno giggled at the sight of Issei.

"Ara, ara. What brings you here?"

Issei held up a flyer, and handed it over to Rias. Rias grabbed the paper, and looked at it quizzically.

"A Thanksgiving Event?"

Issei nodded.

"Yeah, today's Thanksgiving, so I decided to make a event at my house. You guys want to come?"

Rias looked at the paper, and she smiled warmly.

"Sure why not? Akeno?"

Akeno nodded to Rias's question, and she smiled at Issei.

"Ufufufu. I'd be delighted."

Issei nodded and looked to the other three members of the Occult Research Club.

"You guys free?"

Yuuto, Koneko, and Asia looked over at each other, and with a mutual smile between them, they nodded in response. Issei smiled.

"All right cool. I'll see you guys there."

And with that, he teleported away.

Rias looked at the paper invite, and a warm smile etched onto her face.

'Such a sweet boy.'

* * *

**IN THE UNDERWORLD**

"Thanksgiving?"

Raiser and Ravel looked at the Thanksgiving flyer, and they turned to Issei with a curious look. Issei nodded, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. I'm hosting an event tonight. You're welcome to come if you want."

Raiser rose an eyebrow and he looked to his sister. The female Phoenix Devil shrugged, and then Raiser shrugged.

"We'll think about it."

* * *

**IN ANOTHER PART OF THE UNDERWORLD**

"Ah, an invite from Issei?"

Issei nodded to Rias's older brother, Sirzechs. The male Devil held the flyer he was given to by Issei, and he gave Issei a curious and amused look.

"Interesting. I guess I'll go to this event of yours. I look forward to it."

Issei smiled, and he nodded to Sirzechs.

"That's great. I'll see you until then."

He teleported away, leaving a amused Sirzechs.

"Hmm. Perhaps, I'll take Grayfia with me. Her cooking hasn't exactly gotten better. Oops, I hope she didn't hear that."

* * *

**At Issei's House**

Reynalle rubbed the sweat off of her head as she cooked the macaroni and cheese. She looked around in the kitchen to see Kalawarner waiting for the turkey to cook, and Mittelt humming as she baked the sweet potatoes, corn bread, and some pies. Reynalle blew some hair out of her face, and she crossed her arms as she waited for the food to cook.

In the living room, Naomi was setting the table, organizing the silverware, and table cloths. Looking over the structure of how she set the table, Naomi nodded in pride to herself, as a smug smile crossed her face.

"I do set a good table."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Naomi went over to the door, and she opened it, revealing Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and Asia. Rias smiled at the girl.

"Nice to see you, Naomi."

Naomi nodded, smiling as well to Rias.

"Likewise, Gremory-san. Come right in, the food's almost done."

She let the Devils in, allowing them to make themselves comfortable. As the Devils sat on the couch, Reynalle looked out of the kitchen into the living room, and she paled when she saw the Devils. Before Rias could even look at her, Reynalle immediately retreated into the kitchen. Kalawarner noticed her fellow Fallen Angel's movement, and she tilted her head.

"What's with you?"

"G-gre-grem..."

Ignoring Reynalle's stuttering, Kalawarner looked out into the kitchen, and paled whiter than Reynalle, and retreated back into the kitchen. The two Fallen Angels looked over to see a cheerful Mittelt carrying the sweet potatoes, corn bread, and pies, and flying over the kitchen.

"Food's almost ready!"

The Devils, and Naomi turned around to see the excited Fallen Angel Mittelt carrying an assortments of foods. Placing them back on the table, Mittelt flew back into the kitchen. Reynalle and Kalawarner blinked in shock, and they swallowed their mutual fear. Reynalle took out the the macaroni and cheese, and Kalawarner took out the Thanksgiving turkey. They both walked out of the kitchen, and into the living room, placing the food on the table.

Smelling the food, Rias smiled at the three Fallen Angels.

"I must admit the food smells good. Good job."

Reynalle, Kalawarner, and Mittelt looked on in shock, and they smiled at the praise.

"Thank you!" They said simultaneously.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Naomi got up from her seat on the couch, and went to open the door. Sirzechs, Grayfia, Raiser, and Ravel were revealed as the next guests.

Rias looked at her older brother, and sister in law in surprise.

"Onii-sama? Grayfia? You were invited as well?"

Sirzechs smiled at his little sister.

"That's right. Seems Issei invited you and your peerage as well."

He looked over at the table with food placed upon it, and he smiled.

"And the food's ready. Looks like we're just in time."

Raiser looked at the turkey, and for some reason, he felt nervous, but he quickly shook it off. The incoming Devils sat on the couches with the former guests, and they conversed with one another.

Naomi checked her watch and she frowned.

"Where's Issei?"

As soon as she had said that, Issei appeared in front of her, scaring her half to death. Naomi jumped back in shock, and she narrowed her eyes at the young man. Issei noticed the look on her face, and he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Naomi-chan."

Naomi glared coldly at the young man, but then she sighed.

Happy that Naomi was fine, Issei smiled as he looked around the living room.

"Ah, everyone's here. It's nice to see you all again."

The Devils nodded to Issei in mutual greeting. Satisfied, Issei waved his hand over to the table.

"Shall we?"

Walking over to the table, the Devils noticed that there was 14 chairs. Rias took the side chair, then Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Raiser, and Ravel took the 9 seats, seating themselves comfortably.

Sirzechs hummed as he looked over the food.

"The food looks so tempting to eat."

Issei smiled as he looked into the kitchen to see his three Fallen Angel helpers.

"You girls going to come eat with us?"

Reynalle, Kalawarner, and Mittelt looked out nervously, hesitant to sit with the Devils. But, as they looked at the smile on Issei's face, they walked out of the kitchen, sitting down in the three chairs.

Smiling wider, Issei walked over to his chair, and he pulled out the chair next to him. Naomi walked over to the pulled out chair, and sat in it, prompting Issei to push her chair in. Sitting down in his seat, Issei set himself comfortably, and he looked at his guests.

"A common tradition of Thanksgiving, is when we say what we are thankful for. You ready?"

He received thirteen nods in reply.

Naomi went first and she stood up, turning to look at Issei.

"Even though you can be...so annoying sometimes, I'm thankful...for...knowing you."

She quickly sat down with a blush on her face. Rias went next.

"I am thankful for my brother for always being there for me."

She set her eyes to Issei.

"And to you as well, Issei."

The crimson-haired Devil sat down, and Akeno was up next.

"I'm thankful for meeting Rias and everyone here. For everything Rias had done for me."

Akeno sat down, and as a result, the rest of the Devils, and Fallen Angels said their thanks. The last person to say what they were thankful for, was Issei.

Standing up silently, Issei smiled warmly.

"There are a lot of things I am thankful for. Many things."

He looked over to Naomi.

"I'm thankful for Naomi for being my first friend."

Naomi widened her eyes in shock, and a blush rose on her cheeks.

Issei turned to Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, and Asia.

"I'm thankful to the Occult Research Club for helping me unlock some of my potential. I'm also thankful for meeting them."

The Devils in the Occult Research Club smiled warmly.

Issei turned to Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"I'm thankful for meeting you guys as well. You really are an admirable couple."

Sirzechs smiled warmly in response, while Grayfia flashed Issei a slight smile.

The young man turned to the three Fallen Angels.

"I'm thankful to you girls for cooking the food. You did an amazing job, all of you."

Reynalle and Kalawarner blushed in response, and Mittelt giggled.

Issei then turned to Raiser and Ravel.

"I'm thankful that we were able to make amends with each other. And I'm also thankful that you're one of friends."

Raiser blinked in shock, before a smile crossed his face, and Ravel smiled cheerfully.

It was silent in the house momentarily, before Issei held his hands out.

"Everybody ready to eat?"

Noting the eager nods of his guests, Issei smiled and he crossed his arms.

"All right, dig in!"

And so they did. The Devils, Fallen Angels, Naomi, and Issei greatly savored the Thanksgiving food. It was turning out to be a good Thanksgiving dinner, that is until they heard a another slightly familiar voice.

"...Home."

Issei, Naomi, The Devils, and the Fallen Angels looked around the living room to see Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon standing in front of the couch. Blinking in shock, Issei got up from his seat and he crossed his arms.

"Ophis? What are you doing here?"

Her dark brown eyes flashing for a moment, Ophis tilted her head.

"_My_...Home."

Issei blinked repeatedly, and then he smiled.

"Did you want to eat with us, Ophis?"

The Infinite Dragon God stared at Issei momentarily, and she slowly walked over to Issei's seat and sat in it.

Issei's guests were silent in anticipation, wondering why Ophis was here. The Ouroboros Dragon picked up some of Issei's food, and placed it into her mouth, developing a likening to the taste.

Chuckling at the sight, Issei put his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"_Man. Now this is a good Thanksgiving Dinner_."


End file.
